


A New Direction

by maanorchidee



Series: A New Direction [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, depends how you look at it, major character death might be minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: 15 years after Sue disbanded the New Directions, Marley takes over the glee club. They win Nationals, but how did they do that? How did they get there? And *who* won?





	1. All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Welcome to my most loved OCs, A New Direction. You might need some background information. 3 years ago I joined the other gleeks who did this and made my own next gen glee club. I wrote a small drabble called All or Nothing, but I decided to expand it. I wrote A New Direction, published it, and well... that's actually the story.
> 
> Later on, I added All or Nothing as chapter one (will do that here too) and re-edited everything, making it AND 2.0.
> 
> Now, I present you AND 3.0
> 
> Enjoy.

Marley never really wanted to leave Lima behind.

She saw the appeal of leaving, and to this day, she still supports all her friend out there. A lot has changed in the past fifteen years.

Rachel and Blaine are on Broadway.

Brittany, Mike and Jake are the best dancers in the country.

Kurt is the newest and also best Vogue designer and the fact that he also sings makes it even better for all the fashion geeks out there.

Sam is one of the best male models in the world.

Mercedes is the new Adele. They even did a duet.

The biggest shock was Kitty and Santana getting their own TV show together. Marley still doesn’t understand how that happened. Even bigger question: _How did they manage to work together without killing each other?_

And so on.

And so on.

And Marley? She found her passion when she was in LA with Ryder and Jake. It just hit her. She loves kids. She really, really loves them.

After graduating from college she came back to McKinley to teach English. She has always loved writing and the English language. Another reason for her going back to Lima and McKinley was her mom who still worked there. Many friends eyed her suspiciously. _Going back to Lima, Ohio? Who does that?_

Now, it’s fifteen years later and a lot has changed. McKinley was still a normal public high school, but new technologies happened and Marley thought that the school stress nowadays was _even_ worse.

Her lesson just ended and she’s on her way to her office.

She walks through the almost empty hallways, completely forgetting everything around her. Music fills her head. It’s an old song. She knows it, she recognizes it.

But right now she can’t remember what song it is.

She’s drowning in her thoughts. She doesn’t even hear Mrs. Leenders, the other English teacher, greeting her or she doesn’t even see some students who are still in school staring at her.

“Mrs. Rose?”

She snaps out of her trance.

One of her students, Kate, is looking at her with big eyes. They’re standing in the main hall, the place Marley always tries to avoid.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Kate starts, “But would you mind explaining this part to me again?” She points to a passage on page 394. “I didn’t really understand the point of it.”

Marley explains and Kate nods. Kate thanks her and skips away while singing an old song softly under her breath.

Marley spins around and stops when she faces the display cabinet. She never really had time to look at it. Of course, a lot of Cheerio trophies are displayed there.

She falters as her eyes fall on a picture she’s never really noticed was there, as she’s always tried to get away from the main hall as fast as possible.

It’s a picture of a young man, barely in his twenties, a man she used to know. A man who brought the joy of music into her life. Well, one of them anyway. She still remembers him and she smiles, for the first time in a long time, when she reads the words under the picture: “The show must go…all over the place…or something.”

Then she remembers. The song that was stuck in her head, the song Kate sang when she skipped off-

It was Don’t Stop Believin’ by Journey.

She rushes to her office and memories slip into her mind. Competitions, costumes, Grease, Lady Gaga, assignments, songs, friends, _boys_.

Marley gulps.

She falls back in her chair and simply enjoys all the good, but also the bad memories. It’s such a shame that the New Directions got disbanded all these years ago and she still remembers the day Ms. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury moved away, really making it the end of an era.

Now, glee club is back at the start. Most people, students and colleagues, don’t know she was in the once famous New Directions, because glee is back to being LOSER club again. She smiles when Loser Like Me starts playing in her head.

She closes her eyes, sits back and relaxes.

Her eyes pop open a few minutes later.

She has an idea.

Maybe a brilliant idea, maybe the worst idea ever.

She starts plotting like crazy. It might work. It might happen.

After hours of plotting, she is done. She makes her way to the principal office with a big bright smile on her face.

“Ah, Mrs. Rose, come in.”

Principal Sylvester retired a few years ago for unknown reasons (rumours say she started a Cheerleader rehab camp in Hawaii with once again Becky Jackson as her ‘Beckretary’. Marley doesn’t know if they’re true, but if they turn out to be true, she won’t be surprised) and a new principal, principal Riley took her place.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Riley,” Marley says happily, “Good afternoon, Bethany.” She waves to the new secretary. Bethany smiles back.

“Mrs. Rose, please sit down,” Mrs. Riley gestures to a chair. Marley does.

“Mrs. Rose, may I ask you why you’re here? I thought I was clear, no extra money to the cafeteria. The faculty-“ “No cafeteria involved, ma’am,” Marley cuts her off.

Mrs. Riley looks genuinely surprised. “Then, what brings you here?”

_Okay, it’s all or nothing._

Marley smiles when she remembers her old original song that made her glee club win Regionals and blurts out: “I’d like to take over Glee club. I think I can make it great again.”

* * *

 

When a glee club called A New Direction wins Nationals at the end of the year, _their first year,_ Marley is beaming with pride. Not only her, but all her friends who came from all over the country too.


	2. Show choir blogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of A New Direction.
> 
> Please note that this idea started end 2013 and I wrote it down begin 2014. Everything in glee is canon up to 5x13 (although that episode hadn't aired yet). I changed some things later on, like gay marriage being legal in all 50 States. The only thing that still conflicts me is Beiste. This story was written before his storyline in season 6 and therefor she's a woman in this story.

Marley gained a lot of respect for Mr. Schue this morning. When she finally convinced Mr. Riley, she was so happy she totally forgot about the difficulties.

This morning, she hung up flyers for A New Direction everywhere. Three hours later, they were gone or signed with “LOSER CLUB,” “PENIS” and so on.

She put it on the digital board to avoid that.

When she joined the New Directions all these years ago, it was easy. They just won Nationals. Everyone in the country knew them.

Now, she back at the start. Tina told her fifteen years ago how it all started. She told Marley how they were slushied on daily basis, that the football players bullied them, the horrible performances in the gym and courtyard, the names people gave them… Marley never really believed them, but now she does.

A full week passed and nothing happened.

“Please, give me one more week, Mrs. Riley,” Marley begs one morning, “I have so much hope. I know, it can happen.”

“One more week, Mrs. Rose,” Mr. Riley sighs, “One more. If there’s no progress after that I’ll cut the funding.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” she says and makes her way out of his office.

Two more days pass and Marley starts losing hope. She’s sitting in the empty choir room during lunch break and she starts plotting again. How to get members?

She looks over to the two portraits on the wall, back to the places they used to be.

_“The show must go… all over the place… or something.”_

_“By the very definition, glee is about opening yourself up to joy.”_

She can’t, _she can’t_ , give up right now. She needs to have members, but only a miracle can help her now. Even the smallest miracle can save her now.

“Mrs. Rose?”

She looks up. Kate is standing in the doorway. “Hi, Kate,” she smiles widely.

“Good afternoon. Sorry, again, but I don’t understand this paragraph.” Marley’s smile falls, but instantly comes back. She has to hide her disappointment.

“Let me see,” she says.

She once again explains the things Kate doesn’t understand. After that, Kate starts to leave. When Kate’s on her way to the door, she stops. “Mrs. Rose?” she asks.

“Hm?”

“Why are you sitting here all alone?”

Before Marley has time to answer, Kate turns back to her and says: “You are the leader of the glee club now, right?”

“Yes, yes I am. Why?”

“Just checking.”

_Oh._

“Oh.” Again, she tries to hide her disappointment. _What would Mr. Schue do now?_

“Kate?” she calls Kate back before she can stop herself. Kate stops in the middle of the hallway.

“Yes, Mrs. Rose?” Kate asks.

_Can she do this?_ “I heard you singing once in the hallway, you sound really good.”

“Well, thank you, Mrs. Rose.”

“Have you ever consider joining glee club?” _Too direct, Marley, too direct!_

But to Marley’s surprise, Kate smiles. “Actually…” Kate starts, “I have, but I.. I don’t know, Mrs. Rose. I don’t want to be alone and right now, It doesn’t look like someone else’s about to join.”

“Maybe when you join, others will see how great this can be and they will join too,” Marley suggests, “We can make it happen.”

Kate bites her lip. She looks around the hallway before entering the choir room again.

“Mrs. Rose, may I ask? Why do you want this so badly?”

“I want what?”

“This!” Kate gestures to the choir room, “The glee club. It has been dead for years and everyone sort of gave up on it. It used to be legendary. Have you ever seen the performance of We Are The Champions by the old glee club, the New Directions?”

_Yes, Sugar showed me._

“I… wait a second,” Marley’s eyes widen, “Have you seen it?”

Kate looks down to her feet.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was interested in glee club,” she confesses, “I’ve been following show choir blogs for ages- ”Marley smiles when she hears Blaine’s voice in her head and Kitty smacking it down. “-checked it out when I heard there was going to be another glee club at McKinley. Apparently they lost Nationals a year after that and the current principal disbanded it.”

Marley still remembers the last day.

It was horrible.

“But, Mrs. Rose, you still haven’t answered my question,” Kate points out, “Why did you take over the glee club?”

Marley smiles sweetly. “You follow show choir blogs, right?” she asks and Kate nods. “What do those show choir blogs say about the New Directions?”

“Oh, so much, Mrs. Rose. Ever heard of the ‘kiss that missed’? It has been two decades, well almost two, ago and people are still talking about that one. Or when the famous Kurt Hummel joined a rival group, fell in love and transferred back after they lost. Or all the shipping drama, ma’am, the shipping drama. Or Finn Hudson’s death-” _Ouch._ Marley eyes his portrait. “-much, Mrs. Rose, so much. And of course about their successes after graduation.”

“Also… members?”

“Well, yeah, but frankly, most people who still blog about the New Directions only blog about the first three years.” _Ah._

Marley nods slowly.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Mrs. Rose,” Kate answers.

“Check the members list again, but now for the fourth year and come back tomorrow.”

“… _Okay,_ ” Kate sounds suspicious, “I.. eh, will.” She turns around. “Well, see you tomorrow then, Mrs. Rose.”

* * *

Kate returns next day, same time, same place.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Rose,” she says. Marley likes it when she calls her ‘Mrs. Rose’. Now she knows how Mr. Schue felt.

“Good afternoon, Kate,” Marley gestures her to sit down. Seeing someone else sitting in the choir room gives her hope for this club.

Then, she hears footsteps. Someone is running in the hallway.

“Kate, Kate, I’m here!” they hear. A young man enters the choir room. He is very tall and he has blond hair. He is holding a tablet and he wears a lot of blue. Marley doesn’t recognize him.

“Mrs. Rose, Tyler. Tyler, Mrs. Rose,” Kate introduces him.

“Yeah, uh, hi,” Tyler says, out of breath.

“Tyler also checks show choir blogs,” Kate explains, “So I told him about yesterday and we checked the New Direction’s members lists again and we saw something-” “Interesting,” Tyler finishes. He opens his tablet. “Here,” he points to someone on the list, “Marley Rose was one of the first new members.”

Marley smiles widely.

“Mrs. Rose, on my digital timetable, you’re listed as ‘Mrs. M. Rose’,” Kate says, “M. Rose. Does the M stand for Marley?”

Marley smiles even wider.

“I take that as a yes?” Kate asks and Marley nods.

“Then I understand,” Kate gets up and clears her throat, “Mrs. Marley Rose, hereby I ask for permission to join the glee club.”

“I ask too!” Tyler peeps from the background. He still has trouble breathing. Apparently he isn’t a fan of sports and exercise.

“Permission granted,” Marley says happily, “Although Tyler still has to audition.”

* * *

“Really, girl?” Unique asks on the other side of the Face Time line, “Your first two members? I’m proud of you!”

“I am so happy, Unique,” Marley says, “This can really happen. I told Blaine and guess what? He says that it’s already online!”

“Blaine and his show choir blogs,” Unique laughs.

“Oh, this is big news!” Marley cheers, “The glee club is back and this time we’re here to stay. Sue Sylvester is gone so no one is threating us this time! We should tell the others. Blaine, Sugar, Artie and Sam already know. And if they know, Kurt, that Irish kid I never really met, Kitty and Mercedes know too.”

“This is gonna be big, girl,” Unique says, “You’re gonna rule this. Unique knows that for sure.”

* * *

Six people.

Six people are in the glee club now.

Four new names on the list today. She has no idea how it happened, but she is grateful for the miracle that entered the choir room two days ago.

Kate Lambert, Tyler Holiday, Damian Howell, Jace von Maes, Carla Leenders (Marley wonders if that’s Mrs. Leenders’s daughter) and Lulu Chang.

She still can’t believe it when the six of them enter the choir room.

Damian is short, he has blond hair and he has big, bright eyes. “Hi, Mrs. Rose!” he greets her happily when he enters the room.

Jace is pale and has red/brown hair. He is extremely tall. He looks bored, so Marley wonders why he came here in the first place.

Carla looks like Mrs. Leenders. She has the same long black locks, round face and she is also short. She _is_ the daughter of Mrs. Leenders.

Lulu Chang isn’t like Tina or Mike. She is still Asian, but she doesn’t look like Mike and Tina. She is taller and has short black hair. Marley has seen her in hallways before. She wears a lot of designer clothes.

“Good afternoon, everyone!’ Marley says, excited, “If you don’t know who I am, I am Marley Rose. I teach English and also took over glee club. I used to be in glee club back in high school. Now, before we start auditions-“ “Carla gulps “- I ask you to introduce yourself and tell us all why you wanted to join glee club.”

“Oh, I go first!” Jace says.

Marley didn’t expect that.

“Well, the floor is yours.”

Jace nods and gets up. “I am Jace. I joined this club because I have nothing else to do and well, I guess I’m good at singing, so I thought ‘why not?’ and here I am.”

“And what song are you going to sing now?”

Jace opens his mouth and Marley’s jaw drops. She honestly doesn’t recognize the song, but he is good.

Carla is next. Then Damian. They both have the same reason:  they love singing. Carla’s singing voice is high, but Damian’s low. Really, really low.

Lulu Chang isn’t Mike and Tina’s daughter, Marley knew that. They live in Chicago now. But she didn’t know that Lulu was Mike and Tina’s niece. Sadly, she isn’t as good as a dancer as Mike, but she can be a diva like Tina, Marley sees that.

Marley didn’t even know Mike had a brother or sister, but well… Marley didn’t know that much about the infamous ‘seniors’.

Apparently, Lulu told her aunt and uncle about A New Direction and they encouraged her to join. They spent hours talking about their ‘super awesome glee club experience’.

* * *

“Mrs. Rose?”

Marley smiles when she hears Kate’s voice the next day. She is pinning some very important pictures up on the digital wall in the choir room.

“Yes, Kate?”

“Out of curiosity, what are you doing?”

Marley looks over to Kate. “Come here,” she says and Kate does.

“Are those…” “Photos, yes,” Marley answers, “Of course, years later, someone scanned them. I mean, photos aren’t used that much anymore. Friends all over the world sent them to me to pin it up here.”

“Last time I saw a real photo, I was a little girl,” Kate says softly, “Never understood why everyone stopped using them.”

“Hang on,” Kate eyes widen when she studies the faces on the photos, “I’ve seen these faces before.”

“You probably have,” Marley chuckles, “I never understood how people on the internet got hold of personal photos. You should’ve seen Kitty Wilde’s face when she found out one of her selfies ended up on show choir blogs.” Kitty was flattered, but also horrified.

“This one is years old,” Marley points to one in the left corner of the wall, “It was the first trophy. They just won their first Sectionals. And here-“ She goes to the next one. “-they are in New York. They lost the competition, though.” Then she points to one in the right corner. “After the first graduation, Rachel Berry went to New York. They all said their goodbyes before she stepped in the train, but before she did that, they asked someone to snap a photo.”

And there are more, so much more.

Pictures of Tina, Blaine and Sam.

Selfies in the choir room with Brittany, Tina, Sam and Artie.

Marley’s glee club at the carnival.

And so on.

“The New Directions,” Kate realizes, “Our legacy.”

Marley smiles softly. They indeed _are_ A New Direction’s legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photos on the digital wall are mostly glee cast bts photos. Also, Mike doesn't have a sibling. The characters aren't based on canon characters (although later on, one of them started to look a lot like Brittany, but well)


	3. Traditions

Marley’s hands are trembling. She is so nervous. After a week of ‘let’s all get to know each other and do absolutely nothing important’, it’s time to start the first assignment.

She eyes the Finn portrait and remembers his first day. It was also a disaster.

She takes a deep breath and starts writing with her stylus. Marley likes the new electronic boards. She has always hated those annoying peeps the markers made.

“Traditions,” the whole glee club reads aloud.

“Traditions?” Jace snorts, “What does that even mean?”

“Glee club traditions, Jason,” Marley explains and Jace shrinks a little bit. Everyone knows he hates it when people call him Jason.

“But, Mrs. Rose, the glee club just started,” Lulu says confused, “What traditions? Everything is still new.”

“Not our glee club traditions,” Marley points to the photos on the digital wall, “Theirs.”

“Now, I know this might sound really stupid and maybe the songs are dumb, but we owe this to them. So today, I want to show you something.”

She taps on the board and selects a video. It’s a video of Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt dancing to Sit Down You’re Rocking The Boat. “Quinn Fabray recorded this. It was in one of her last glee club meetings. She sent it to me and told me, I quote: ‘Do traditions. This all started with this stupid fucked up song.’”

“So, we have to perform that song?” Tyler whines, “Really?”

“Really.”

More groans and whines.

“Guys, guys, I know it’s stupid-“ “You do?” Jace says sarcastically. “Yes, Jason, I do. But Quinn has a point. Let’s get started.”

* * *

They look stupid, Marley has to agree, but it was Sit Down You’re Rocking The Boat. Unfortunately, it takes them three full days to get it, but when they do, Marley is proud of them. She secretly records it and sends it to Quinn.

An hour later, it’s already on the show choir blogs.

* * *

“The glee club had many great songs, but it there’s one song that screams ‘GLEEEE!’ it’s this one.” Marley sends the lyrics to their tablets.

“Really?” Kate squeals enthusiastically, “Mrs. Rose, really?”

“Yes, Kate, that’s right,” Marley winks.

“I don’t know this one,” Damian whispers.

“Me neither,” Carla pouts.

“That’s because it’s an old song. It was before I was even born,” Marley points out.

“Then, why are we doing it?” Lulu asks.

“Like I said, it screams ‘GLEEEE!’” Marley says.

“Why though?” Jace asks.

Marley turns to the board. “Sadly, I don’t have a good example for you, because no one recorded it, but believe me, it is. If you ask the former glee club ‘What song is the biggest ‘glee’ song?’ they’ll answer this one for sure.”

“I know why!” Tyler raises his hand, “And I’m sure Kate does too.” Kate nods.

“Yes, because you still _blog,_ ” Carla sneers, “Who does that?”

“A few of my friends do,” Marley answers, “They all seem to like it.”

“Yes, Blaine Anderson is tumblr famous in the show choir community,” Kate adds, “Did he ever tell you?”

“Nah, Kitty always cut him off.”

“Okay, can we go back to the song?” Damian asks, “Because frankly, I still don’t understand.”

“Good,” Marley sits down next to their new piano man, Brad’s son Ellis. Ellis looks as bored as Brad.

“Years ago,” Marley starts, “The glee club started like this. Six unique members and a leader who has no idea what to do. Only difference: I don’t lure people into joining, but a part of me really doesn’t know what to do.”

Jace looks annoyed.

“A lot went wrong in their first week. Mostly because the members had no hope in succeeding and the teacher decided to leave, but the members didn’t give up. Finn-“ she motions to Finn’s portrait “- had an idea. The six of them prepared a song and Mr. Schue caught them singing in the auditorium. Mr. Schue agreed to continue the club after that.” Kate and Tyler nod.

“Oh, hang on!” Marley jumps out of her seat, “No one recorded the first version, but five years later, they did it again. Mr. Schue found out Becky Jackson recorded it because she wanted to see Artie’s face and Blaine’s butt. Rachel has it because she used the song for her first Funny Girl audition.”

After talking to Rachel for a few minutes, Rachel agreed to send it to the glee club. They watch in silence.

When it’s finished, Kate’s the first to speak. “We can do this!” she assures the others.

* * *

“Hey pumpkin,” Marley hears in the teachers’ lounge.

“Coach Beiste,” Marley smiles widely, “You’re back!”

“Oh Marley, hon, how many times do I have to tell you-“ “I know I know, I’m not a student anymore. I can call you Shannon now,” Marley rolls her eyes, “But really, how was Europe?”

“Amazing, but first… you!”

“Me?” Marley looks around to be sure.

“Yes, I come back and what do I hear from Mrs. Riley? Marley Rose took over the glee club,” Coach Bei- Shannon sounds excited.

“Yeah, I kind of did,” Marley says nervously, “That isn’t a problem, right?”

“Oh god no. It’s wonderful!” Shannon exclaims, “Absolutely wonderful. I still remember William’s face when he told me it was over. Poor man. Thought he was having a heart attack. But it was indeed very heartbreaking. And oh, April and Holly tried.”

“I know,” Marley smiles sadly, “I still remember the last day. Everyone was there. Everyone cried.”

“Ah, don’t be sad, pumpkin. Should I call the Breadstix delivery service? Some chicken always cheers me up,” Shannon offers, “And besides, now there’s a new, fresh glee club waiting to be heard.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Marley confesses and she sits down. Shannon joins her. “This is the first assignment and it wasn’t even my idea. Quinn helped me out.”

“You just have to open yourself up to new things,” Shannon advises, “Do you know how Finn felt during his first week? Horrible!”

“He was very horrible, yeah,” Marley chuckles.

“And you know, if you really don’t know, just recycle some old ideas,” Shannon winks.

“You think that’s okay?” Marley asks, worried.

“Or, like now, ask your friends. I know for sure that Brittany still wants to do a ‘Songs about Sweaters’ week.”

Shannon gets up. “Anyway, gotta check my new team.”

She waves. “See ya around.”

Marley nods.

* * *

It is the end of the week and Marley doesn’t know _how_ , but they did it. She watches A New Direction perform Don’t Stop Believin’ in ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ red’ and with band and all.

Tyler starts.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_ _  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Kate joins and Marley can’t help it. She thinks about Finn and Rachel.

 _Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere   
  
Carla does the next part with Jace.

_A singer in a smokey room_ _  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume_ _  
For a smile they can share the night_ _  
It goes on and on and on and on_

And all together.

 _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_ _  
Their shadows searching in the night_ _  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_ __  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Kate continues. She sounds perfect.

_Working hard to get my fill,_ _  
Everybody wants a thrill_

The dance is the same. They all know it.

_Payin' anything to roll the dice,_ _  
Just one more time_

Damian is next, with Lulu.

_Some will win, some will lose_ _  
Some were born to sing the blues_ _  
Oh, the movie never ends_ _  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Lulu starts playing the electric guitar and they all dance together. After a while they start singing. All together again.

 _Don't stop believin'_ _  
Hold on to the feelin'_ _  
Streetlights people_ _  
  
Don't stop believin'_ _  
Hold on_ _  
Streetlight people_ _  
  
Don't stop believin'_ _  
Hold on to the feelin'_ __  
Streetlights people

Marley claps. “Good guys!”

Who they all fail to notice is a woman, watching them from above like Sue Sylvester did all those years ago. She is tall and thin. Her skin is tanned and she has beautiful black hair. Her eyes are deep brown and she looks satisfied.

An crooked smile appears on her face. “Of fucking course,” she says. She turns around and leaves.

* * *

A week passed. Mrs. Riley had allowed them to perform in the gym, like the New Directions did several times. Marley wasn’t like Rachel. She didn’t pick a sexy song, no. It was a modern one. They all sang the newest Lady Gaga song. Kurt would’ve been proud of her.

Sadly, the school wasn’t.

They gained one member after that. Her name is Karina Cara. She was born in Brazil, but moved to the states when she was nine.

One problem with the new member: she is like Sugar. A terrible singer.

Luckily for Marley, she is an awesome dancer. Tina told her that Mike wasn’t good at singing in the beginning, so Marley allowed her to join.

* * *

“I officially signed us in,” Marley announces one morning, “We are in the competition!”

Everyone starts yelling and cheering and clapping. Marley hushes them. “Our first Sectionals will be in December, two months from now. We have two more months to find five more members. We can do this!”

“Next time, find someone who can actually sing,” Jace sneers.

“Jason!” Carla snaps, “Like you are the best singer. Besides, Karina is an excellent dancer, the total opposite of you.”

Jace pretends he didn’t hear that.

“Also, my uncle used to be a bad singer, but he still joined,” Lulu says.

“Mrs. Rose?” Kate asks, “Good question, how did everyone join the New Directions in the first place?”

Marley sits down. She always does when she’s about to tell them something. “Well, when I joined, the glee club was famous.”

Jace snorted. “Glee club was famous once?”

“True, I will explain,” Marley says.

“When Mr. Schuester started the New Directions, five signed up. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Kurt and Rachel. No one wanted to join, but Mr. Schue found Finn. He, eh, sorta blackmailed him into joining the club.”

“No. Fucking. Way,” Damian says softly.

“True, true. He confessed of course.”

“Anyway, they performed in the gym like us, without success. Quinn Fabray begged the cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, to let her join. She didn’t want to, no, she didn’t trust it at all. Sue sent her, Brittany and Santana to spy. Kurt did Single Ladies with the football team. I don’t know how or why, but Puck, Mike and Matt joined after that.”

“That’s my uncle!” Lulu interrupts.

“Yes, Lulu’s uncle. And that was it. But Matt transferred. Sam Evans joined after a dilemma about popularity, I mean, that what he told me.

Kurt transferred, so Puck went looking for a twelfth member. He eventually found Lauren. Kurt transferred back and Blaine followed him, while Lauren left. Sam left too, but came back a few months later.

Rory was Brittany’s cousin, I think, and Sugar came in when the so called Troubletones rejoined, and Quinn invited Joe. Then graduation happened and only Tina, Sam, Brittany, Blaine, Joe and Sugar were left. Glee club won Nationals so they were pretty famous. Jake and I auditioned, Unique transferred from Carmel High School and Kitty and Ryder joined after Grease.”

“Woah woah woah… say _what_?” Karina yells, “They did Grease?” “Yes, they did,” Marley says proudly. After all, she was Sandy.

“Sadly, Sugar moved to Rome with her father and Joe’s parents wanted him to go to an all Christian school. Well, that was the story I guess. We got disbanded later that year.”

“We don’t have Cheerios and Jocks now,” Tyler notes.

“I know, Tyler,” Marley says, “But don’t give up. I bet that one day we will.”

* * *

“Sorry, pumpkin. I did what you asked, but no one seemed interested,” Shannon says, “I told them about glee, but no one.”

“Oh,” Marley didn’t really expect that.

“But,” Marley looks up and Shannon smiles, “I know one kid, Miles. I know he likes the arts, maybe I can encourage him. And maybe he can convince his friend Timothy.”

* * *

“Mrs. Rose, Mrs. Rose!” Marley hears at the end of the day. Her last lesson just ended and she is on her way to the parking lot. Or she _was_.

She turns around and Bethany is running after her. “Mrs. Rose, principal Riley wants to see you in his office.”

* * *

“Mrs. Rose, I’m here to inform you that coach Washington left us,” Mrs. Riley says.

Sad, Marley likes Roz.

“What does that have to do with me, if I may ask?”

“Well, we already have a new coach,” Mrs. Riley says, “She is very promising, so the faculty agreed to cut your glee club funding for twenty-five percent. The cheerleaders will have it.”

“What?”

Marley is about to explode. _Another_ cheerleader coach who might ruin the glee club?

But what if it isn’t another.

Oh god no.

“Who is the new coach, ma’am?” she asks nervously.

“You can meet her now, she’s on her way,” Mrs. Riley says and points to the glass door. Marley turns around and is relieved when she doesn’t see Sue. It’s a woman, long and thin. Her skin is tanned and she has beautiful long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Marley can’t see her face because she’s looking down.

She doesn’t wear a tracksuit or sneakers, oh no. She looks elegant. She wears a tight blue dress and black heels.

She enters the office and looks up.

Marley freezes.

“Mrs. Rose, allow me to introduce. This is-“

“We’ve met,” the woman interrupts, “Nice to see you again, Marley. It has been a while.”

Marley, still frozen, doesn’t know what to say.

The woman gives her a really convincing fake smile.

“Santana?”

Santana’s smile widens. “Hello Marley Rose. Didn’t life just get more interesting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is called Traditions because of a) the songs and b) a cheerleader coach trying to sabotage the glee club.


	4. When Unexpected Things Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 years and I still don't know why I did this.

“Oh, sweet little Marley Rosalie.”

“It’s Rose,” Marley says, annoyed, “And you know that.”

“Whatever you want,” Santana smiles innocently and turns to principal Riley, “Oh, Mrs. Riley, pleasure to meet you. I assume coach Sylvester told you about me.” She extents her hand and Mrs. Riley shakes it.

“Yes, yes, she did,” Mrs. Riley says, excited, “She told me so much about you. I can’t wait to work with you.”

“Likewise.”

“Mrs. Riley, may we-“ Marley points to Santana, then to herself and then back to Santana, “-catch up a little bit. We were friends in high school.”

Santana snorts. “Yes, let’s have a little lady talk.”

“Fine by me,” Mrs. Riley smiles.

They leave in silence and walk to the one place they both know the best.

Marley opens the door and gestures to Santana to go inside.

“Well, look at this,” Santana exclaims, “What the fuck did they do to my precious choir room?”

“A lot more new technologies, I guess,” Marley enters too, “Mrs. Riley already talked to me about firing the band, because we can use our electric board for music.”

“Whatever.”

“Santana?” Marley starts nervously, “Why are you here? I thought you weren’t coming back to Lima. And what happened with Brittany? Did you leave her in LA? And Kitty? You two have a-“ “Calm the fuck down, woman,” Santana stops her.

She takes a seat in one of the plastic chairs and crosses her legs and arms like she used to do in high school. “Brittany is on world tour for a year with Beyoncé, _again_. Kitty and I agreed to put our show on hiatus because we both couldn’t stand each other anymore.”

“Why does nobody tell me anything?” Marley sighs. They’re _her_ friends too.

“Better question, why don’t you just check the social media? It’s all over the internet. ‘ **Santana and Kitty quit?** ’ or ‘ **What happened with Kitty Wilde?** ’ and that one time they pretended they interviewed me and posted ‘ **Santana Lopez about her fight with Kitty Wilde’** , or my personal favourite: ‘ **BREAKING NEWS: Hit show Kit Kat and Satan** **_stops_?** ’ It’s getting annoying.”

“Still.”

“But then I heard the shocking news,” Santana continues, “What did Porcelain tell me? Marley Rose is the new Mr. Schue? How did that happen?”

“I-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” Santana cuts her of, “Because it’s not happening.”

_What?_

“What?” Marley asks, confused, “I’m sorry Santana, but I’ve been the glee club director for weeks now.”

“Well, say goodbye to it,” Santana sneers  “When I heard the news, I talked to Brittany and she told me to do whatever the hell I want to do during this year. I went back to Lima, got me an apartment and made coach Washington leave.”

“I’m not following, Santana.”

“Really?” Santana snorts, “You really aren’t that clever. No wonder you didn’t make it out of Lima.”

“Excuse me, I went to LA.”

“Yes, but then you came back here.”

“Just tell me why you’re here,” Marley is getting tired.

Santana smiles. “You’re following the New Direction’s legacy. I’ll follow Sue Sylvester’s.”

_No._

“No!” Marley yells.

“Yes,” Santana says, “Sue already thought I had the potential. She offered me the job before I went to New York. I’m a bit late, but I am finally taking it.”

“But- but why?” Marley asks fearfully, “You can’t just hate us without a reason?”

Santana stand ups. “Can’t you see what they did to this place?” she asks, “Look at that stupid board. I’m surprised the portraits are still normal photos. I have nothing against the new technologies, they’re awesome, but this room belongs to the New Directions, not This New Direction, or whatever the name is.”

“A New Direction,” Marley corrects her, “So, that’s why? You want to keep the nostalgia?”

‘You can say that.”

Marley turns on the board. All the photos appear on the screen. Santana looks at them.

“We’re still here, San,” Marley says softly, “We’ll never leave. A New Direction will never be like the New Directions. We only have seven members. We’re nothing compared to that.” She points to a picture with everyone. It was the last week so almost everyone came back, except for Sugar, Joe, Rory and Lauren.

“Still,” Santana turns away, “This is my club, my home, my family. You can’t take that away from me.”

“Santana, this is your family. It’s just a new generation.”

“Whatever,” Santana says and leaves, “I can’t lose the glee club. I left Lima because it reminded me from all the things I lost. I don’t want to lose glee club again.”

Marley stays behind.

* * *

Shannon is yelling. A day has passed and Shannon is yelling. Marley goes cold. _What if something happened?_ She makes her way to the teachers’ lounge.

She stops when she sees Shannon hugging Santana tightly. “Santana Diabla Lopez, girl,” she screams, “It is so good to see you here. How’s your woman?”

“She’s fine, coach, she’s on tour.”

“Oh not you too. It’s Shannon for you now, pumpkin.”

“Okay, _Shannon_ ,” Santana says, “We definitely need to go to the ‘Stix now. I missed that place and us coaches need to catch up.”

Shannon sees Marley staring. “Marley, hon, look who’s back,” she says. Marley tries to smile, but she can’t. Not now she knows why she’s really here.

“I start tomorrow,” Santana sounds genuinely excited, “So, Breadstix at eight?”

“Absolutely!” Shannon says, “Can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Two days later, something unexpected happens.

“Is this the glee club?” They are in the middle of a rehearsal. It is ‘OBJECT’ week, based on Brittany’s sweater week. Jace just finished his solo about cars.

Everyone stops.

Two boys are standing in the doorway. One has dark brown hair and the same haircut as Ryder. The other has longer blond hair. They both wear a letterman jacket.

“Yes, hello,” Marley greets them, “Who are you?”

The blond one nods and the brunet starts. “I’m Miles Civil. Coach Beiste told me about glee club and she encouraged me to join. Not only her. We also Skyped with some New Direction guys who were in glee.” “Yes, and Miles and I decided to join,” the blond guy says, “My name is Timothy David.”

Everyone is dead silent. Even Jace. He can’t stop staring. Marley follows his gaze. He’s looking at Timothy and after a while, a smile appears on his face.

“Well, you have to audition, but I think I can safely say ‘Welcome to glee club’ because we really need members and even people who aren’t that good at singing are in this room.”

Jace starts coughing, but Marley can hear a clear “Karina”. Karina ducks.

“Good, because we prepared a duet,” Miles smiles. Jace goes back to his seat and Timothy says: “It’s an old song, but we really like it.” Miles nods. He opens his tablet and music starts playing.

 _E e o e o_  
_E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_

Marley starts laughing. She knows this song and she loves it.

 _E e o e o_  
_E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_

 _E e o e o_  
_E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_

 _E e o e o_  
_E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_  
 _E e o e o_

Miles starts.

_I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show_

He is good. Really, really good.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_   
_In the city that we love_   
_Great clouds roll over the hills_   
_Bringing darkness from above_

And together.

_But if you close your eyes,_   
_Does it almost feel like_   
_Nothing changed at all?_   
_And if you close your eyes,_   
_Does it almost feel like_   
_You've been here before?_   
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_   
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

Timothy walks forward.

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
 _Rain clouds roll over the hills_  
 _Bringing darkness from above_

They continue together and the others all start singing _E e o e o_ in background.

 _But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
 _Nothing changed at all?_  
 _And if you close your eyes,_  
 _Does it almost feel like_  
 _You've been here before?_  
 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _Oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_  
 _Oh where do we begin?_  
 _The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_   
_In the city that we love_   
_Rain clouds roll over the hills_   
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_   
_Does it almost feel like_   
_Nothing changed at all?_   
_And if you close your eyes,_   
_Does it almost feel like_   
_You've been here before?_   
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_   
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_   
_But if you close your eyes,_   
_Does it almost feel like_   
_Nothing changed at all?_

Marley is the first on her feet. Lulu starts yelling and the other boys are whistling. Karina makes a small dance move.

“Welcome to the glee club!” Marley yells.

* * *

Celebrating Christmas with A New Direction was nice. Santana was back to LA for Christmas, so that was good. Marley didn’t understand what Santana was doing, because she hasn’t done a thing. Did she give up? Is she trying to get Marley paranoid? She really doesn’t know.

The New Year started and she let them sing This Is The New Year. She sent it to Jake, Ryder, Unique and Kitty.

But after that, panic started.

“Sectionals is in a week and we still need three members!” Lulu panics.

“And where is Tyler?” Kate wonders, “He told me he has awesome ideas.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Tyler enters the room. He is wet and Marley can see red syrup everywhere. “No worries. I’m just feeling a little bit cold.”

Marley realizes what happened. “Tyler, are you okay?” she rushes to him, “Who threw the slushy?”

“How do you k-“ “Experience,” Marley answers, “But seriously, who?”

“Just some jocks,” Tyler answers, “It’s okay, Mrs. Rose.”

But it’s not.

* * *

“Shannon!” Marley enters the gym. She’s furious. “A word, please?”

* * *

“What?” Shannon asks, shocked, “My boys slushied your glee club?”

“Yes, and I’m not okay with it!” Marley yells, “Please do something, Shannon!”

“Okay, okay, relax,” Shannon tries, “I’ll go after it, okay?”

* * *

Two more days. Two more days and they still need three members. “Maybe I can find some people?” Kate asks.

“Yes,” Carla begs, “Please, Katie, I love this club.”

“Have no fear,” they hear. Three Cheerios enter the choir room.

“Uh, hello?” Marley asks.

“Hello,” one of the three says. She has a dark skin and long black hair. Behind her are two other girls. One has red hair and green eyes. She has a pale skin. The other one is blonde. She reminds Marley of Brittany.

“I’m Gloria,” the dark girl says, “Gloria Fallon. This is Phoebe Hartig,” she motions to the blonde girl, “and this is my other friend Alice Adams.” The last girl waves. “Coach Lopez told us to join.”

Oh no.

“She heard about Sectionals and told us to audition. She even gave us a song for our audition and taught us the dance moves.”

“Well,” Marley says. She’s kind of speechless. Why would Santana do that? “The floor is yours.”

Alice opens her tablet, scrolls a little bit and clicks something. Music starts playing and the girls start dancing.

Gloria has the lead.

 _The moment I wake up_  
_Before I put on my makeup_  
 _I say a little prayer for you_  
 _While combing my hair, now,_  
 _And wondering what dress to wear, now,_  
 _I say a little prayer for you_  
  
_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Forever, forever, we never will part_  
 _Oh, how I'll love you_  
 _Together, together, that's how it must be_  
 _To live without you_  
 _Would only be heartbreak for me._  
  
_I run for the bus, dear,_  
 _While riding I think of us, dear,_  
 _I say a little prayer for you._  
 _At work I just take time_  
 _And all through my coffee break-time,_  
 _I say a little prayer for you._  
  
_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Forever, forever we never will part_  
 _Oh, how I'll love you_  
 _Together, together, that's how it must be_  
 _To live without you_  
 _Would only be heartbreak for me._  
  
_My darling believe me,_  
 _For me there is no one_  
 _But you._

Marley doesn’t know what to do. Santana told them to do _that_ song? What is she planning? Kate notices Marley’s gaping.

“Uh, I think I speak on behalf of Mrs. Rose and the other members of A New Direction,” she starts and Damian hisses: “What are you doing, Kate?” Kate ignores him.

“Welcome to glee club?”

* * *

“Why did you do that?” Marley says when she storms into Santana’s office.

“Did what?” Santana says innocently.

“Don’t play dumb, Lopez,” Marley snaps, “You know what I mean.”

“My, my. Sweet Marley Rose has attitude.”

“God. Fuck. Damnit, Santana!” Marley yells and hits the wall. Even Santana is taken aback.

But she is back to her cold bitch stare. “I can’t destroy a glee club without a glee club, right?”

Marley wants to say more, but Shannon storms in. “Santana?” she asks, shocked, “How could you?”

“Oh, what did I do this time?” Santana sounds bored.

“You asked my boys to terrorize the glee club, that is what you did,” Shannon spits and Marley’s eyes widen.

“You’re figuring it out now?” Santana smirks.

“Listen, Lopez,” Shannon starts, “I like you. You are one of the glee kids. The glee kids are my kids, so I’ll let it slip for this time. Next time, I won’t. Understood?”

“Understood,” Santana says simply. Shannon nods and leaves.

“You!” Marley yells.

“Oh back off, Marley,” Santana sighs, “You should be thankful that I gave you my girls. Now go. I’m busy. Brittany will be online soon.”

* * *

Marley has to say, she was thankful. They won with a Michael Jackson medley. It was a little messy, because the Cheerios were new to the glee club, but somehow they managed to do it.

* * *

“We are awesome,” Gloria states. The others hum in agreement.

“Yes,” Marley starts, “Sectionals was amazing, but now it’s time to focus on Regionals. But before we do that, we’ll have a new assignment.” She writes something down. “Duets! I’m sure I’ve told you about the duets week, right?” They all nod, except for the Cheerios.

“Well, the duet week-“ “Mrs. Rose, Mrs. Rose!” Bethany runs into the room.

“Someone’s about to call you. Turn on your phone,” she says and runs away.

“O-kay…” Jace says slowly.

Marley turns on her phone. “Good, like I was saying-“

_You have more friends than you know_

That was Marley’s phone. That’s her ringtone for the New Directions. “Hang on,” she says and picks up the phone. It’s a ‘bonded call’. That means more people on one line.

“Hello?”

“Marley!” Unique yells.

“Unique, I’m in class. Glee club meeting.”

Another line opens. “Yes, I’m here. What’s up?” Marley is shocked to hear Santana’s voice.

“Santana!” Brittany cheers.

“So, is everyone here?” Blaine asks.

“Not Rachel,” Kurt answers, “She already knows. She’s a sobbing mess.”

Marley has a bad feeling about this. All her old friends are there, even Brittany who is on a world tour. And Tina, who is in Rome for a week. “This better be important, cause it’s late here,” she says annoyed.

“Yes,” Marley adds, “And I’m in the middle of a glee club meeting.”

Santana sighs.

“Rachel told me to tell you,” Sam says sadly, “Mrs. Pillsbury told her. Kurt, Blaine and Artie already know.”

“Oh no,” Quinn sounds sarcastic, “A New Yorker problem or what? Did Rachel miss a Broadway role?”

“No, it isn’t Rachel,” Kurt says, “It’s Mr. Schue.”

Marley braces herself and a lot of people start asking questions.

“What’s with him?” Puck asks. He sounds afraid, which barely happens. Puck is never afraid. Marley is afraid too.

“There was an accident, a bad one,” Artie starts.

It falls silent. Marley can hear everyone breathing. She looks over to A New Direction. They all look concerned.

“Guys, he’s dead,” Kurt whispers, “Mr. Schue… he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, every glee club needs its jocks and cheerleaders, right?
> 
> ALSO I KILLED HIM OH GOD?


	5. The Wrong Direction

“Mrs. Rose?”

She can hear Kate, but she doesn’t know what to say.

“Mrs. Rose, are you okay?” It was Phoebe.

_No, Phoebe, I’m not._

Quinn is crying in her ear, Puck is muttering some nonsense, Mike comforts Tina… everyone is reacting, except for Marley.

“Mrs. Rose?” Kate again.

“Marley,” she hears on the line, but also in the room. Santana is standing in the doorway with a phone pressed against her ear. Her eyes are red. “Guys, I’m with Marley in the choir room.”

“Is she okay?” Kitty asks.

“I don’t know,” Santana whispers.

“I’m not, Kitty,” Marley answers.

“Good to hear you’re still conscious,” Kurt says, “Because Rachel just fainted. Blaine’s with her now.” “Yes, I’m still here,” Blaine adds.

“Beyoncé is asking for me. Should I go?” Brittany asks.

“Yes, babe, I will text you later,” Santana says.

“Tell Beyoncé what happened,” Quinn advises, “Maybe she’ll understand.”

“How’s Emma doing?” Marley asks and Santana’s eyes widen. _Shit_ , she mouths to her.

“We don’t know,” Artie answers, “She told us a few hours ago. She looked like a train wreck.”

“According to my phone, five people have left,” Santana says and Marley looks up. Santana is checking something on her phone.

“Well, Brittany just left,” Marley says.

“Tina too,” Mike says, “I think she fell asleep.”

“God, I can’t believe this,” Puck cries, “He was like a father to me.”

“He was a father to all of us,” Jake says.

“Blaine hung up too,” Kurt says, “He’s with Rachel.”

“I think Quinn’s gone too,” Santana notes, “I don’t hear her crying, so…”

“Does anybody know where Ryder is?” Marley asks, “Is he number five?”

“Okay,” Santana yells, “Class dismissed. Leave Mrs. Rose and I alone.” Marley looks over to Santana who is looking to the A New Direction members.

“But,” Damian starts, ”Coach, you’re not our-“ “Do as she says,” Marley demands, “We’ll see each other tomorrow. Now go.”

They all gather their stuff and leave, all shocked my Marley’s outburst.

“What do we do?” Mercedes asks.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Marley says, “You need to come here.”

“Agreed,” Santana hums, “Luckily, Beyoncé’s in the states now. I was going to see Brittany, but well…”

“I’ll ask Tina tomorrow,” Mike says.

“And I’ll tell Quinn,” Puck sighs.

“Then I’ll do Ryder,” Jake adds, “And I bet Kurt will tell Rachel.”

* * *

“Mrs. Rose?” Kate enters the choir room the next day, “We heard.”

“My uncle told me my aunt is flying over,” Lulu enters too, “They’re coming all to Ohio, right?”

“Coach says that not everyone can afford to go to New York for the funeral,” Alice says, “So, there will be a special week for him here.” Marley nods slowly.

Yesterday was horrible. Santana and Marley went to Shannon to tell her and Shannon burst out in tears.

They all went home an hour later and Marley cried till she fell asleep.

“Mrs. Rose?”

Marley snaps out of her trance. “Yes, the funeral is in four days. His son and wife will arrange it all. A week after that, everyone will come to Ohio. Brittany has permission to leave for the week.”

“The show choir blogs are going nuts,” Tyler says sadly, “The media saw it all as ‘Broadway star William Schuester dies in a car crash’, but for us, it’s ‘Ex-glee club director Mr. Schue dies in a car crash’. Blaine hasn’t been online yet.”  

“We are so sorry, Mrs. Rose,” Carla whispers, “My mom told me that you looked off-guard today. That’s why you dismissed you classes.”

“Why didn’t you dismiss glee?” Jace asks worried, “No offense, but you look horrible.”

Marley looks around the room. Everyone is here. “Sit down,” she says. They do and Marley sits next to Ellis again. The band members might be gone, but at least he’s still here.

“Our glee club is still a little bit new,” she starts, “But the New Directions… man, they were like us once. Everyone was still processing the fact that they had friends. But they grew and now, to this day, they’re a family.

They already lost one,” Marley looks over to the Finn portrait, “And now, another one. This time it isn’t a brother. Oh no, it’s the dad.

That’s how I see you guys,” Marley looks back, “I hope that one day, we’ll be a family just like them. This week, we’ll do duets, but next week it’s about them.” She points to the board with photos.

* * *

“It doesn’t feel right,” Marley says, “Standing here with people from my age sitting there with my students.”

“Mr. Schue was supposed to be there,” Sugar whispers. Artie nods sadly.

“I’m not going to be the teacher this week,” Marley continues, “Same for you guys. And you.’ She looks to the A New Direction members, “This week will be like Finn’s.”

Rachel starts crying. “No, not again,” she cries.

“You don’t have to, Rach,” Mercedes says softly and Kurt hugs her.

“Mercedes is right,” he says, “You aren’t obligated to participate.”

“It’s your choice,” Marley says.

“It’s weird to be here,” Quinn looks around, “It’s so different. It looks like a different choir room.”

“That’s what I said,” Santana whispers. She’s holding Brittany.

“I wanted to say: ‘Marley, may I start?’ but like you said, you’re not my teacher,” Artie says, “So, I’m just going to do it.” Marley takes a seat in one of the plastic seats instead of her chair. She rests her head on Unique’s shoulder.

Artie wheels to the front, picks up an acoustic guitar and says “I know, I can use the board or a student tablet, but I want to do this myself.”

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go_   
_I'm standing here outside your door_   
_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_   
_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn_   
_The taxi's waiting, he's blowin' his horn_   
_Already I'm so lonesome I could cry_

_So kiss me and smile for me_   
_Tell me that you'll wait for me_   
_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

The New Directions join for background.

_(Oh baby, don't let me go)_   
_I'm leavin' on a jet plane_   
_I don't know when I'll be back again_   
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_There's so many times I've let you down_   
_So many times I've played around_   
_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_   
_Every place I go, I think of you_   
_Every song I sing, I sing for you_   
_When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me_   
_Tell me that you'll wait for me_   
_Hold me like you'll never let me go_   
_(Oh baby, don't let me go)_   
_I'm leavin' on a jet plane_   
_I don't know when I'll be back again_   
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you_   
_One more time let me kiss you_   
_Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way_   
_Dream about the days to come_   
_When I won't have to leave alone_   
_About the times, I won't have to say_

_So kiss me and smile for me_   
_Tell me that you'll wait for me_   
_Hold me like you'll never let me go_   
_(Oh baby, don't let me go)_   
_I'm leavin' on a jet plane_   
_I don't know when I'll be back again_   
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

“This feels weird,” everyone stops and turns to Kate.

“What’s weird, Kate?” Gloria asks.

“Just- I’ve read so much about the infamous New Directions. I’ve dreamt of meeting them for quite some time now and now here they are.” She motions to the New Directions. “Even Tyler’s idol is in the room-“ Tyler hides his head in his hands “- and it’s so weird. One of my dreams sorta came true, but now… A part of me wants you gone, because you’re here for the wrong reason.”

“That was deep,” Miles says.

* * *

It is the end of the week and most people are about to leave. It is the last day and everyone’s in the choir room.

Well, almost everyone.

The door opens and Marley enters the room. She’s holding a black suitcase. “I made the thing,” she says sadly. Rachel starts crying. She knows what’s in that suitcase.

“’Glee club is about what's inside of you. Not what's coursing through your veins.’” Kurt says softly.

“’Glee club... it's about expressing yourself to yourself.’” Puck says, “God, I said it before and I’m saying it again. Mr. Schue was like a father to me.”

“Yeah, I still remember what you said to me that day all those years ago,” Jake nods.

“‘Who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting there has been so much fun?’” Mike smiles sadly, “It was awesome, yeah.”

 “‘Well, then I have something to say to you, grow up!’” Quinn whispers, “I’ll never forget that day.”

“He told me once ‘It's not about doing your best anymore. It's about doing better.’ He was right,” Mercedes sniffs.

“‘It's not the broken dreams that break us. It's the ones we don't dare to dream.’” Brittany adds, “Remember my last day. It was Regionals. Yeah…”

“Well, if we’re doing Mr. Schue quotes: ‘You guys are young, I want you to promise me, that no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, try your best to imagine all the amazing experiences you have ahead of you.’” Tina says. 

“‘We were all raised by different parents. But we grew up together in the glee club. It's a part of all of us.’ I still remember him crying,” Ryder says and Kitty starts crying too.

“We are a family,” Unique adds.

“’I don't have any more pep talks. I just have you guys. And the memory of the people on this wall.’” Marley walks over to the portraits and opens the suitcase. It’s another plaque. “‘My friends. I mean, we share this special bond. We're the only ones in the world who know what this glee club meant to us. What it felt like to sing together. Go be together. And what it feels like to say goodbye to it. I didn't come here to cheer you up. Just to thank you. To thank you for going on this ride with me.’ Yes, I remember the full thing.” Marley hangs up the new portrait. It’s one of Mr. Schue.

_Life really has only one beginning and one end. The rest is just a whole lot of middle._

* * *

The week ended with yet another version of Don’t Stop Believin’. The weeks after that, everything is ‘normal’ again. Sure, it hurts, but life continues.

“Regionals is in March, that’s in two months. This time we do have twelve members. In fact, we have twelve extremely talented members. Karina, is it okay if I give you and Timothy a dance duet? Mostly because, sorry guys, Timothy is the second best dancer in this club.”

Jace’s eyes narrow when Timothy agrees. _Oh yes, there’s definitely something going on between the two of them._ Marley tries to hide her smile.

“Why are you smiling, Mrs. Rose?” Phoebe asks. _Oops._

“Oh, Phoebe, I’m just so happy with this little family we have here,” that isn’t a lie.

“It’s because of the New Directions,” Kate says, “They showed us how it feels to have a family like this. It was a very emotional week, yeah.”

“So weird that that was weeks ago,” Tyler says.

“True, Brittany is in Australia now, Blaine and Rachel are back on Broadway, Mercedes just launched a new single… everything goes so fast,” Marley says.

“I hope that one day, we’ll be like the New Directions,” Miles says.

“Or maybe even better,” Alice adds.

“I came here because coach told me so. She wanted us to tell what was going on,” Gloria confesses, “But I genuinely love it. Is this how coach felt?”

“I guess,” Phoebe answers, “She really needs to work on her methods.”

“She did what?” Marley asks.

“Honestly, I didn’t even know that coach Lopez used to be in the New Directions,” Lulu admits, “Woops.”

“Oh, baby, you’re not alone,” Carla says. 

“We’re like the New Directions, except for one thing,” Damian smiles.

“And that is?” Karina asks and she leans closer. Everyone knows Karina loves gossip.

“We’re not dating each other like crazy.” Everyone laughs. Jace and Timothy shrink. _Oh yes, something is happening._

“Maybe after Regionals, now that Mrs. Rose paired Karina with Timothy,” Alice says.

Timothy turns red. “What? No! That’s ridiculous.”

“Well thanks,” Karina says, offended.

“No, no, Karina, that’s not what I meant,” Timothy jumps out of his seat.

“Yeah, sure.” Karina is mocking him now, but Timothy doesn’t get it. He’s legitimately worried.

“I swear, I swear, I’m just so fucking gay that’s all. It’s not that I don’t like you.”

It falls silent.

“I was just joking, but well okay,” Karina says.

 “Well, I’d appreciate it if you’d keep it to yourselves,” Timothy says, “ _I’m looking at you, Karina_.”

“Woah, we’re the first?” Gloria asks, “Why did you tell us first?”

“Honestly, you’re third. My bro Miles already knows.”

“Hell yeah, fist bump!” So they do.

“And... lemme say, someone else.” Marley’s money is on Jace.

“But yeah, like Mrs. Rose said, we’re a little family, right?”

They all get up to embrace him. “GROUPHUG!” Miles yells.

* * *

“I just don’t want to do it anymore!”

Marley stops when she hears Phoebe yelling. She’s standing in the hallway and she looks around. “No!” she hears from Santana’s office.

She moves closer. _Can she do this? Can she eavesdrop?_

“Just… Gloria, Alice and I have been thinking, coach, but Gloria and Alice are too afraid to confess,” Phoebe admits, “We are done with spying. We told you the location of Regionals, but that’s it for now. I’m done.”

“Phoebe…”

“No coach, please don’t make me do it.”

“Tell me their set list and I promise, that will be the last thing,” Santana says calmly.

“Coach..”

“Phoebe, I promise.”

“No, you know what?” Phoebe’s voice is closer now, “Coach, I love cheerleading, but I love glee more. I know that Gloria and Alice do too, but they’re too afraid of you. I miss coach Roz.”

“Phoebe…” Santana says again.

“I joined the Cheerios to feel special, because I felt pretty left out at my old school. Coach Roz made me feel good. You? Oh no, you’re just using us, coach.”

Marley’s heart is racing. _What’s she going to do?_

“I’m done,” Phoebe says eventually, “Maybe you should ask coach Sylvester how to ruin the glee club, because you’re doing a pretty bad job. Letting us join, well thanks, at least I know my place now.”

The door opens and Phoebe storms out. She doesn’t even notice Marley standing there.

* * *

Phoebe quitting the Cheerios was big news, because she was pretty popular. She already got slushied. Tyler helped her dry off the syrup.

Gloria and Alice tried to avoid her as much as possible, but they gave up at the end of the day, aka glee club. “Phoe?” Alice approached her like she was a wild animal. Gloria stood next to her.

“Hm?”

“We just want to say that you’re still our friend, that’s all,” Gloria says and Alice nods.

Glee club went smoothly. Marley has asked Blaine and Sam if she was allowed to use Guilty Pleasures week and she was delighted when Carla started singing Spice Girls.

Now, she’s on her way to the Mrs. Riley. Bethany told her to go see her.

“Ah, Mrs. Rose, there you are,” Mrs. Riley says.

“Hello, ma’am,” Marley says. Mr. Riley gestures to her to sit down.

“Mrs. Rose, I’m sorry to tell you this, but we have a small problem.”

Panic flows in.

“Coach Lopez had an amazing idea to help keeping the funding this school gets for clubs etcetera,” Mr. Riley starts and Marley’s mind goes _CoachLopezCoachLopezCoachLopezCoachLopezCoachLopez._ What did Santana suggest?

“When she was in high school, the principal made a deal with the clubs.” And then she knows.

“We have to win Regionals and Nationals in order to keep the club alive,” Marley says, hoping she’s wrong.

But Mrs. Riley smiles, “Yes, you’re right. Nice to know you’re agreeing.” “Wait, wha-“ “I hope it’s clear. Not only the glee club, of course. All the clubs, including the Cheerleaders.”

Suddenly, Regionals got a lot more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened.


	6. Passions pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be something different about this chapter. It's longer compared to the other ones, but there's around 1.1K lyrics in it. Yes, I know. But still, it's the longest and it will be the longest because I split chapter 5 in two halves.

“She can do that?” Kate asks, disbelieved, “That’s outrageous.”

“She can, Kate,” Marley answers sadly, “Coach or Principal Sylvester did the same. That’s why she disbanded us. We lost Nationals.”

“I don’t want to lose glee club,’ Lulu whines, ‘I thank you aunt and uncle daily for encouraging me.”

“Yes,” Marley nods, “I heard.” _(“Marley it is getting annoying,” Mike said, “I love it that she loves it, but we get it now.”_ ) “You know, maybe you should stop doing that. I think they get it.” Lulu nods.

“Anyway, we’re just going to continue,” Marley walks over to the board and picks up the stylus. She starts writing.

‘PASSIONS.’

“Passions?” Alice asks, “Mrs. Rose, what does that mean?”

“Simply, your passions,” Marley answers and turns back to the group, “Sing about something you’re passionate about. Even if it’s something ridiculous like make-up, sing about it. Hobbies, fun stuff, objects, things that bother you in society… Sing it out!”

“I like dancing, but I can’t sing,” Karina notes, “What am I supposed to do?”

“I like dancing!” Phoebe exclaims, “I.. I mean, maybe we can do a sort of duet. I sing and you dance?” Karina looks satisfied.

“I’m passionate about Jeremy,” Gloria says, “Do I need to sing about him?”

“Who?” Tyler asks.

“The boyfriend,” Karina whispers.

“Sure, maybe you can bring him with you, it’s always nice to have more members,” Marley suggests, but Gloria shakes her head.

“Why not, Gloria?” Carla adds, “Mrs. Rose’s idea is quite good. I’ve been thinking about dragging my friend with me too.”

Gloria looks ashamed.

“Gloria?” Carla asks.

“I- eh, Jeremy is one of those kids who thinks glee is for losers,” Gloria admits, “He hates me being here, but I’m not leaving for him, no way.”

“Then leave him,” Alice says and Gloria shoots her a harsh glare.

“Sorry,” Alice peeps.

“Good, good, let’s continue. This is a really good exercise. It shows your inner self,” Marley says. The bell rings and people start gathering their stuff. “I see you tomorrow,” Marley says.

* * *

"Passions?" Santana asks. Gloria and Alice nod. They both feel guilty for betraying the glee club, but they don't want to leave the Cheerios.

"Wow," Santana says, "She's getting good. She's better than Mr. Schue, though. And better than manboobs too."

"It was a good one, yeah," Alice says nervously, "Coach, what are you going to do with it?"

"Hm, I don't know yet," Santana says, "Mr. Schue's ideas sucked so badly, it was easy for Sue. Marley on the other hand, she's tough. And coach Beiste tries to keep us apart, so the insulting plan didn't work."

Gloria and Alice look at each other. Alice nods.

"Coach, maybe you're just not as good as Sue Sylvester. Sue Sylvester hated Mr. Schue. We all know that you don't hate Mrs. Rose," Gloria says quietly, "Maybe Phoebe's right. This isn't working."

"It will, now get out of here," Santana snaps.

Gloria and Alice go as fast as they can.

"Hey babe," they hear. It's Jeremy.

"Hey," Gloria smiles and their lips meet. Alice looks away.

"Ugh, Glo, I think I should head home," she says quickly, "Bye."

And she runs away.

"Weirdo," Jeremy says. Gloria rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, what were you doing?" Jeremy asks and looks over to coach Lopez's office.

"Just trying to destroy the glee club," Gloria answers.

"Stupid club," Jeremy says harshly and Gloria winces. "Can't wait for you to crush it and leave the suckers behind."

"Same," Gloria lies.

"So, you comin?" he asks.

"What?"

"To my place," Jeremy says smugly, "I want you to come with me right now."

"And what if I don't want to?" Gloria says.

"Come on, I waited for you here. The least you can do for me is coming home now."

"I have a big math test tomorrow, remember?"

"No," Jeremy spits. Of course not, Gloria lied.

"You comin now or not?" Jeremy grabs her arm.

"No," Gloria says and breaks free, "I'm going home."

"Whatever," Jeremy says harshly, "Don't expect something tomorrow. You clearly don't deserve it." He turns around and walks off, leaving Gloria. She swears she heard him saying 'bitch.'

She waits till he's gone and starts thinking.  _Is this really what she wants? Maybe Alice was right. She ran away when she saw him. Is Jeremy the person for her?_

She sighs and turns around. Time to go home. She starts singing silently.

_At home, drawing pictures of mountain tops_   
_With him on top_   
_Lemon yellow sun, arms raised in a V_   
_And the dead lay in pools of maroon below_

She arrives at her locker and opens it. She gets her coat and her bag and closes it.

_Daddy didn't give attention_   
_Oh, to the fact that mommy didn't care_   
_King Jeremy the wicked_   
_Oh, ruled his world_

She walks to the parking lot.

_Jeremy spoke in class today_   
_Jeremy spoke in class today_

_Clearly I remember pickin' on the boy_   
_Seemed a harmless little fuck_   
_Ooo, but we unleashed a lion_   
_Gnashed his teeth and bit the recess lady's breast_

She arrives and unlocks her car. Her dad gave it for her sixteenth birthday. He wanted to show her that he loves her. Gloria knows he does, but it still doesn't feel like that.

_How could I forget?_   
_And he hit me with a surprise left_   
_My jaw left hurtin', ooo, dropped wide open_   
_Just like the day, oh, like the day I heard_

She gets in the car.

_Daddy didn't give affection, no_   
_And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear_   
_King Jeremy the wicked_   
_Oh, ruled his world_

And starts the engine. She drives off.

_Jeremy spoke in class today_   
_Jeremy spoke in class today_   
_Jeremy spoke in class today_

_Try to forget this_   
_Try to erase this, from the blackboard_   
_Jeremy spoke in class today_   
_Jeremy spoke in class today_

_Jeremy spoke in, spoke in_   
_Jeremy spoke in, spoke in_   
_Jeremy spoke in class today_

"Wow, Gloria," Marley is speechless when she finishes the song the next day in front of class. Alice's eyes are wide open.

"Well, I wanted to sing about Jeremy," Gloria shrugs it off and takes a seat. It's still silent.

"O-kay…" Marley gets up, "Who's next?"

* * *

"I don't know, man," Jace sighs. Timothy looks over to him. They're in Jace's room and Jace is lying on his bed. He looks exhausted.

"Come on, Jacey, I bet they already know," Timothy says, "Miles knows."

Jace's mouth falls open. "You told him?" he asks shocked.

"What, Jace, no I swear!" Timothy says quickly, "He approached me and told me he knew and he said he supports us yada yada yada. I didn't confirm, but he's sure."

Jace sighs in relief. "You didn't ask him how he found out, uh?" he asks Timothy. Timothy shakes his head. "No, like I said, I didn't confirm."

"And now you're asking me to sing a duet with you," Jace sighs, "They'll all know."

"Is that  _that_  bad then?" Timothy joins him on Jace's bed, "Nobody judges me and nobody told. Even Karina remained silent and we all know she's the gossip queen."

"True, but still."

Timothy leans closer to kiss him. "I'm not going to pressure you," he whispers, "If you don't want to, I don't want to."

* * *

"How do you sing?" Karina blurts out.

"What?" Phoebe asks. Karina shrugs. They're at Karina's because they wanted to rehearse. "Just, how do you sing? I mean, I sing, I like it, but I'm a terrible singer," Karina says.

"Well, how do you dance?" Phoebe asks.

"What?"

"How do you dance?" Phoebe repeats, "I am a good dancer, I know that, but you're so much better than me."

Karina sits down and crosses her legs. "You know," she starts, "Just dance." She smiles.

"You know, just sing," Phoebe says. Karina opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it.

"You're good," she says after a few seconds. Phoebe feels accomplished.

Then her eyes widens. "Just Dance," she says.

"Yes, I know," Karina rolls her eyes, "I know I told you that. I was there."

"No, the song Just Dance," Phoebe says excitedly, "We can do that one."

"Oh my god!" Karina says, "Yes!"

Phoebe opens her tablet and goes to YouTube. She starts the karaoke version and opens her mouth.

_A RedOne, Konvict_   
_GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

Phoebe smiles and Karina gets up. She starts dancing. Phoebe continues.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_   
_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_   
_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_   
_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_   
_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_   
_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_   
_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

Karina is awesome. Phoebe has never, ever, ever seen someone dance like her.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_   
_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_   
_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_   
_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_   
_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

Karina grabs Phoebe's arms.  _Join me_ , she mouths. Phoebe does and starts dancing.

_What's going on on the floor?_   
_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_   
_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_   
_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_   
_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

She looks over to Karina, who is dancing like crazy. When Karina catches her staring she says "Try it" Karina's eyes widen.

"No way," she says. Phoebe smiles.

"Just sing, just dance."

Karina looks unsure and afraid, but nods.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_   
_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_   
_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car_   
_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy_   
_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round_   
_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_   
_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

Karina looks over to Phoebe, who smiles. Yes, Karina sounds horrible, but at least she tried.

"I'm taking it over now," Phoebe says and Karina nods.

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_   
_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let's go!_

Karina starts jumping like crazy.

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_   
_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_   
_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_   
_Got my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_   
_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_   
_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_   
_Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_   
_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_   
_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it_   
_Spend the lasto_

Phoebe is surprised when Karina starts singing background.

_(I got it)_   
_In your pocko_   
_(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_   
_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_   
_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

"Oh my god," Damian yells when they're done, "Karina, you sang!"

Karina breathes heavily - she just finished dancing- and nods. "

That was absolutely amazing," Lulu says, clearly excited.

\--

_When darkness falls_   
_And surrounds you_   
_When you fall down_   
_When you're scared, and you're lost_   
_Be brave_   
_I'm, coming to hold you now_   
_When all your strength has gone_   
_And you feel wrong_   
_Like your life has slipped away_

Tyler looks up to Kate.

_Follow me, you can follow me_   
_And I, I will not desert you now_   
_When your fire has died out_   
_No one's there, they have left you for dead_

_Follow me, you can follow me_   
_I will keep you safe_   
_Follow me, you can follow_   
_I will protect you._

God, he loves her so much.

_Ooo, I won't let them, harm, harm you_   
_Ooo, when, when your heart is breakingYou can follow me, you can follow me_   
_I will always keep you safe_   
_Follow me, you can trust in me_   
_I will always protect you, love_

"Tyler…" Kate sighs, "Is this about people following your blog?"

"Maybe," Tyler says.  _No_ , he thinks and looks over to Kate.  _She can't know._

"Good, a little bit weird, but good," Marley applauds, "If that's your passion, then that's your song." Tyler nods and goes back to his seat.

* * *

"I still don't know," Jace whispers. "It's okay," Timothy says softly, "I will wait. Take as much time as you need." Jace nods.

* * *

Lulu isn't one of those Asians. She hates the Asian stereotype. She isn't good at math at all and she doesn't give a shit about what people think of her.

She has her own fashion style. Her now longer hair has the old dip dye look and she wears a lot of black clothes, but she has her nails painted in beautiful colours.

In fact, she loves shopping. Her parents never really pushed her. No 'YOU NEED TO BE A LAWYER' or 'GET STRAIGHT As IN CLASS'. No, they learned that from uncle Mike. She knows the big 'Asian F story'. And look where he is now. He's one of the most famous dancers in the States.

Her little sister, Mya, is still learning. "Mya, how many times do I have to-" "Yes, yes, I'm beautiful enough," Mya waves her away, "Easy for you to say. You don't care about other people's opinions."

"Maybe you should ditch your awful friends," Lulu suggests, "At least I have friends that make me feel better about myself."

Mya snorts. "Yeah, the loser club. I've heard. Amber's older sister also goes to McKinley and she told Amber."

Lulu sighs. "Mya, you're beautiful. It's just the way you are."

Mya's eyes widen. "No, Lu, don't sing." But it's too late.

_Don't go changing, to try and please me,_   
_You never let me down before,_   
_Mm mm mm mm mm_   
_Don't imagine, you're too familiar,_   
_And I don't see you anymore._

"Lulu, shut the fuck up."

_I would not leave you in times of trouble,_   
_We never could have come this far._   
_Mm mm mm mm_   
_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times,_   
_I'll take you just the way you are.Don't go trying some new fashion,_   
_Don't change the color of your hair._   
_Mm mm mm mm mm_   
_You always have my unspoken passion,_   
_Although I might not seem to care._

"I'm not doing this," Mya gets up and tries to leave. Lulu stops her.

_I don't want clever, conversation._   
_I never want to work that hard._   
_Mm mm mm mm mm_   
_I just want someone, that I can talk to,_   
_I want you just the way you are._

Mya runs upstairs and rushes into her room. Lulu goes after her, but Mya locks the door.

"Okay bye," Lulu says and turns around and goes to her own room. She closes her eyes.

_I need to know that you will always be_   
_The same old someone that I knew,_   
_What will it take 'til you believe in me,_   
_The way that I believe in you?_

She sings the song in glee the next day.

_I said I love you, that's forever,_   
_And this I promise from the heart,_   
_Mm mm mm mm mm_   
_I couldn't love you any better,_   
_I love you just the way you are._

_Right I don't want clever, conversation._   
_I never want to work that hard._   
_Mm mm mm mm mm_   
_I just want someone, that I can talk to,_   
_I want you just the way you are._

When she's done, she simply bows and takes a seat. She can't stop thinking about Mya, though.

"Good, who's next?" Marley asks, "Let's see. Carla, Damian, Alice, Miles, Timothy, Kate and Jace. You have three more days and if needed, next week. Understood?" "Understood," Kate says. Carla gives Marley a thumbs up and the others simply nod.

"Actually," Jace gets up, "I think I have something. And maybe, Timothy too." Timothy looks surprised and Miles grins.  _Hell yes._

Jace opens his tablet. "This isn't my kind of music, but I guess it sort of fits."

_I could hang about and burn my fingers_   
_I've been hanging out here waiting for something to start_   
_You think I'm faultless to a 't'_   
_My manner set impeccably_   
_But underneath I am the same as you_

Timothy looks shocked. He didn't saw this coming.

_I could dance all night like I'm a soul boy_   
_But I know I'd rather drag myself across the dance floor_   
_I feel like dancing on my own_   
_Where no one knows me, and where I_   
_Can cause offence just by the way I look_

Jaces makes his way to Timothy, who is sitting next to Miles on the second row.

_And when I come to blows_   
_When I am numbering my foes_   
_Just hope that you are on my side my dear_

Jace isn't surprised when Timothy stands up, grabs his hand and starts singing with him. He has kinda planned on it.

_But it's best to finish as it started_   
_With my face head down just staring at the brown Formica_   
_It's safer not to look around_   
_I can't hide my feelings from you now_   
_There's too much love to go around these daysYou say I've got another face_   
_That's not a fault of mine these days_   
_I'm honest, brutal and afraid of you_

The song ends and the both bow, still holding hands. They get a standing ovation.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone," Miles starts, ignoring Timothy hissing: "Miles, shut the fuck up" "When I say, we all saw this coming." Most people hum in agreement.

"No worries," Kate says, "We won't say a thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Long afterword after part 2.


	7. Passions pt. 2

"She is so fucking beautiful, Jace," Damian says.

"Dude, just talk to her," Jace advises, "Or sing or whatever. I mean, Tim talked to me and I sang to him. Look at us now."

"Alice is a Cheerio, what am I supposed to do?"

"Like I said: _talk_."

"I am!"

"Very funny, asshole," Jace says annoyed, "I meant to her, not to me."

Damian looks around. "Why are we at your locker again?"

"Tim," Jace answers with a shrug.

"Ah."

"Good. Alice. Why do you like her?" Jace asks, "I mean, what is the best? Please don't say boobs, you know I can't help you with that one."

"She's so funny and smart and her laugh is overly bright and her curls shine in the sun and when she sings it feels like my head is about to explode and-" "Wow, calm down, tiger," Jace takes a step back, "You really do like her."

"Yeah, I do."

"But I asked one thing. _One_. Your choice," Jace says.

Damian closes his eyes and images of Alice enter his thoughts. Her pretty dresses she wears when she's not in school, her perfect looking and colourful bracelets she wears, the fact that she's overly bright and kind for a cheerleader, the way she treats other glee clubbers, her passion for cheerleading, her-

"Eyes," Damian says, opening his.

"Eyes," Jace repeats, "Sure, why not?"

"They're so green and beautiful," Damian answers dreamily. Then he looks behind Jace. Timothy is standing there, waving awkwardly. Damian pats Jace on the shoulder. "Your man is here," he says. Jace looks behind and his whole face lits up.

"Thanks," he says. He skips off but turns around one more time, "Think about what I said."

Damian nods. The bell rings and he still has to go to his locker. Jace and Timothy be damned. Luckily the next period is glee.

He turns around.

_I'm a disappearing act done poorly_ _  
__But if I ever get it right, you'll miss me, sorely_ _  
__I look like the cat that just ate the canary_ _  
__Coughing up feathers_ _  
__There's a "get out of jail" card if I can think_ _  
__of something clever_  
  
He arrives at his locker and quickly goes through his stuff.

_I'll plead the fifth on all of this_ _When your chips are down, and your drinks are all gone_   
_I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come home_   
_Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world_   
_My emerald city, downtown girl_   
_In the sickness of you, I'm just a white blood cell_ _  
_ _Fighting like hell for you_

He realizes he has been standing here for quite some time. He quickly slams his locker shut and takes off running to the choir room.

_Oh, I'm just crack, with no intent or stash_ _  
__Pour gasoline on the vault just to burn the cash_ _  
__I swear to God, I'd never heard a better sound coming out_ _  
__Then when you're whimpering my name from your mouth_ _I'll plead the fifth on all of this_  
  
In the choir room, he catches a glimpse of Alice. She's staring at Miles, who is dancing in his seat with Timothy and Kate.

Damian tries not to be disappointed.

_When your chips are down, and your drinks are all gone_ _  
__I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come home_ _  
__Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world_ _  
__My emerald city, downtown girl_ _  
__In the sickness of you, I'm just a white blood cell_ _  
__Fighting like hell for you_ _I've got an insatiable desire for your insides_ _  
__It's undeniable, I'll conspire and pull against your body tonight_  
  
Jace winks. He must have told Timothy, because he smiles too.

_When your chips are down, and your drinks are all gone_   
_I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come home_   
_Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world_   
_My emerald city, downtown girl_   
_In the sickness of you, I'm just a white blood cell_ _  
_ _Fighting like hell for you_

"Wow!" Marley says, "That was really good. Impressive how you changed the sound like that, because your voice is still really low."

"I did my best," Damian admits. _Of course he did, it was for Alice._

"That was really good," Jace winks again and Timothy elbows him playfully.

He looks over to Alice. This time she _is_ staring at him with her beautiful eyes, but she keeps them well guarded.

* * *

"So, what are you going to sing for Passions week?" Tyler says. They're at Kate's house, in Kate's room. Tyler looks very nervous. It kind of freaks Kate out.

"I don't know. Something about friendship, I guess," Kate answers, still eyeing Tyler.

"That's go-" "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"What?" Tyler asks nervously, "Is there something?"

"Tyler, please," she joins him on the bed. Tyler's eyes widen. "Ty, you're my best friend, you can tell me," she continues, "I can see that there's something wrong. You've been weirdly silent the last few weeks. Is it glee?"

"What, no! No!" Tyler tries to laugh it away, but Kate isn't done yet.

"Is it me?" Kate asks dead serious. Tyler goes white and he looks scared.

"It is me," Kate states, "Good."

"I'm sorry," Tyler says quickly, "It kind of happened. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Kate asks, confused. _What's Tyler talking about?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall in love with you."

_Oh._

"Oh."

_Shit._

"No, don't be sorry. 'Don't ever apologize for having love in your heart. Don't ever do that'," Kate quotes softly, "I'm the one who's sorry."

Tyler looks confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry, Tyler."

"Why?" Tyler asks.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you back."

Tyler sighs deeply and rests his head in his hands. "Sorry," Kate says again, "You're my best, best, _best_ friend, but that's all."

Tyler nods sadly. "It's life," he says bitterly. He tries to turn away, but Kate grabs his shoulders. "Listen, Ty, someone somewhere in this world loves you, or will love you. Don't forget that. You're an amazing guy but that person isn't me."

Tyler nods again.

"Understood?"

"Understood," Tyler lies and Kate knows, but she leaves it with this. Instead of continuing, she lets go and stands up. She opens her tablet.

_Who's around when the days feel long_   
_Who's around when you can't be strong_   
_Who's around when you're losing your mind_   
_Who cares that you get home safe_   
_Who knows you can't be replaced_   
_Who thinks that you're one of a kind_

_Somebody misses you when you're away_   
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_   
_Somebody wants to hear you say_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_

"Kate, I-" "Shush you."

_I'm around when your head is heavy_   
_I'm around when your hands aren't steady_   
_I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_   
_I care that you feel at home_   
_Cause I know that you feel alone_   
_I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone_

_Somebody misses you when you're away_   
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_   
_Somebody wants to hear you say_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_

"But-" "I know this song implies me loving you, but let's just go with it."

_Why don't you come on over_   
_Why don't you lay me down_   
_Does the pain feel better_   
_When I'm around_   
_If I am good to you_   
_Won't you be good to me_   
_That's how easy this should be_

Then next day, when she sings it in glee, the others sing along. All except Tyler.

_Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you baby)_   
_They wanna wake up with you every day (They wanna wake up with you)_   
_Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh they want you to say)_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_   
_Ooh somebody loves you_

"Kate, you sounded amazing," Marley says, "But, I don't understand."

"Well," Kate starts, "My passion are my friends and also, giving them advice. That's all I'm saying." Marley wants to know more, but nods.

* * *

_**SPLASH.** _

_God, that is cold._

Carla can't see a thing. She was walking through the hallway when someone slushied her. The next thing she knows is someone grabbing her arm and dragging her somewhere. Carla tries to stop the person, but they are strong.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Carla is relieved when she hears Lulu's voice.

"Fine," she mumbles.

"No you're not," Lulu sound genuinely worried, "Hang on, I have towel. I've been carrying one since Tyler's slushie incident." She quickly cleans Carla's face and Carla can open her eyes.

"Why are you so worried, you're beautiful," Carla spits out.

Lulu takes a step back, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"Can't you see it?" Carla says, but this time she tries to keep her voice down, "You are so good looking and all. You have beautiful dip dye hair and fashionable clothes. Then there's me."

She looks down.

"I'm not seize zero like most girls here. I'm fat and I know it isn't a bad word and that society made it bad. That's not my biggest problem, because I love my body. And my pixie cut and my blazer and my suede black pants and black shoes and all, but society doesn't and they hate me for it."

"Oh, Carla…" Lulu trails off, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Carla says, "At least I have a big self-esteem, but sometimes…" "I understand."

"Well, thanks," Carla says, "And I guess I see you in class?" Lulu nods.

Later that day in glee club, after Damian's song, she asks Mrs. Rose if it's okay to sing her song. "Of course," Marley says, "The floor is yours."

She stands up and switches places with Damian, who gets to sit next do Alice. She opens her tablet and starts.

_Been there, done that messed around_   
_I'm having fun, don't put me down_   
_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you win again_   
_The messages I tried to send_   
_My information's just not going in_

_Burning bridges shore to shore_   
_I break away from something more_   
_I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

_Been there, done that messed around_   
_I'm having fun, don't put me down_   
_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

She closes her eyes. Now it's her time.

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

Lulu starts applauding, but Mrs. Rose tells her to be quiet.

_I won't let you turn around_   
_And tell me now, I'm much too proud_   
_To walk away from something when it's dead_

_Do, do, do your dirty words_   
_Come out to play when you are hurt?_   
_There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_   
_And life's too short for me to stop_   
_Oh baby, your time is running out_

_I won't let you turn around_   
_And tell me now I'm much too proud_   
_All you do is fill me up with doubt_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_   
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_   
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_   
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

The other members start singing back up. Carla likes it.

_This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_   
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_   
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_   
_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

This time, Lulu is allowed to applaud and she does it very loudly. "YAAAY CARLA!"she screams.

"Carla," Marley starts when the applauding is over, "That was very good."

"And brave," Tyler adds, "Very, very brave." Carla nods shyly.

"I was torn. Bulletproof or Titanium, but I chose Bulletproof, because Titanium is kinda overplayed."

Marley smiles. "Well chosen," she says, "Well chosen."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," Gloria whispers to herself when Miles stands in front of the class the next day. He's holding a football.

"Sorry, Gloria, but I heard you," he says, "And all the songs have been so… strong and hard. I wanted something fun."

"And what is the fun part then, because I'm not a fan of sports," Tyler points out.

Miles smiles. "Oh wait," he says and touches the touchscreen.

Marley starts laughing when she hears the music.

_Coach said to fake right, break left_   
_Watch out for the pick and keep ya eye on the defense_   
_You gotta run, give and go_   
_Take the ball to the hole like a ol school pro_

Most members don't know High School Musical, because it's really old. But Miles does.

_He said don't be afraid_  
_What ya waitin on?_  
 _Shoot the outside J_  
 _I gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_  
 _I gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

"Wooo!" Karina stands up and starts dancing. She jumps to Miles and dances around her.

_Let's make sure that we get the rebound_  
_'Cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild_  
 _A second chance, gotta grab it and go_  
 _And maybe this time we'll hit the right notes_

_Wait a minute, get'cha head in the game_   
_Wait a minute, get'cha head in the game_   
_Wait a minute, get'cha head in the game_   
_Oh!_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

Karina is thrown off guard when the melody changes.

_Why am I feeling so wrong?_  
_My head's in the game_  
 _But my heart's in the song_  
 _She makes this feel so right_  
 _Should I go for this?_  
 _Ya better shake it_

_Should I take the ball down the middle then I shoot the shot?_   
_I move fast when I dribble, watch out for the block_   
_I lose focus when I think of her name_   
_I gotta get get my head in the game_

_Does she think about me? Does she feel the same way?_   
_Should I shoot for a 3? Gotta stay in game play_   
_I think I'm going insane_   
_Can't get her out of my brain_

But it's back and Karina continues. Phoebe starts dancing too and the other members know the lyrics by now. They all starts singing with him, if they aren't laughing.

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_   
_Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game_

"Oh my god," Marley laughs, "Miles, that was absolutely amazing."

Miles smirks.

Then, Marley turns to Alice. "Alice, the week is over, but you can have Monday, okay?" Alice nods.

* * *

Alice is alone in the library, aka a place where you can download eBooks for your tablet, only to uninstall them six weeks later. There are books, but only really old ones.

"There you are!" she hears. Gloria is standing behind her. "Coach has been looking for you for the past two hours," she waves with her hands.

"She wants to speak to us?" Alice asks and Gloria nods.

Alice quickly downloads John Green's newest novel and follows Gloria to coach Lopez's office. "Coach?" Gloria asks, "You wanted to see us?"

"Ah, yes, you found Alice?" Santana asks and Gloria nods. "Then come in."

They both take a seat.

"Gloria, Alice, I sent you and Phoebe to spy on the glee club," Santana says, "And only Phoebe left me. Okay, that's her choice."

"But I made a huge mistake and even I, the biggest and smartest bitch in the world, was too dumb to see it. But little innocent Phoebe saw it." Santana leans back in her big fancy chair. She looks like she's _the_ boss. It scares Alice.

Alice and Gloria look at each other. _What is she saying?_

"I was so dumb. I let you join that stupid pathetic glee club and guess what? You ended up liking it!" Santana stands up, "Of course, I can't have that. You'll probably do what I did when I was in high school. You'll leave me."

Alice feels guilty, because she did think about that.

"But that won't happen," Santana turns her back to them, "Not if I let you go first."

_What?_

"What?" Alice asks, afraid.

"You're out," Santana states without looking back to the two girls.

"What?" Alice asks again, because _no this can't be happening._ Alice _loves_ the Cheerios.

"You're out," Santana repeats, "Now go!"

Gloria tries to protest, but when Santana _does_ turn back, she looks dead serious. She looks like she's about to kill someone. Gloria quickly shuts her mouth. She nods, stands up and leaves.

"No, coach, please!" Alice begs, "No!"

"Sorry, Alice, but go!"

* * *

"Mrs. Rose?" Marley hears. She's surprised when she sees Alice, not Kate.

"Alice, hey, come in!" she says, but Alice shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she says.

Marley looks confused.

Alice sighs. "Mrs. Rose, I just want to say that today was my last day in glee club."

It falls silent.

"… Alice," Marley is speechless.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rose, but I have to stay on the Cheerios," Alice says and walks away.

* * *

"I heard," Jeremy slams the door shut.

"How?" Gloria asks, "I just got home."

"I just heard," Jeremy shrugs, "Why?"

When Gloria doesn't answer, Jeremy yells: "Gloria, answer me fuck damnit."

"Coach didn't want us on the Cheerios and on glee," Gloria answers quickly, because honestly, she's kind of afraid.

Jeremy leans back. "No."

"What?"

"No," he repeats, "This can't be happening. You have to quit glee."

Now it's Gloria's turn to snap. "No," she yells angrily, "Because frankly, I think coach made the right decision."

"You're not a cheerleader anymore," Jeremy points out, "You're useless now. Can't you see that?"

"Useless?" Gloria spits, "So, it was all about me being the head Cheerleader or what?"

Jeremy looks her in the eyes. "Gloria," he starts, "I love you, but it's me or glee. Choose wisely."

Gloria's eyes widen. She looks to Jeremy, standing there like Jeremy always does. She scans his face. There is no trace of love. Something snaps in her.

"Glee."

Jeremy is taken aback. He didn't expect that.

"Glee?" he spits.

"Yeah, glee," Gloria says simply, "You know, Jer, looking back to you now… you're just an ass."

"Excuse me?" he asks, clearly offended, "You're the little bitch here. You pick loser club over me, the hottest guy in school?"

"No," Gloria says firmly, "I'm picking family over the biggest douchebag I've ever seen. Like I said, looking at you now, I can safely say that you never loved me. You're just a pathetic little shit who can't handle rejection. Maybe you should try glee and sing about rejection or something, oh wait… you have no talent. Sorry, I forgot. You're just an asshole who thinks he's everything. Well, guess what, hamhock? You're not."

Jeremy looks torn between hitting her and hitting himself.

"Now, leave," she says and opens the door.

"Gloria, I love you, this is your last chance-"

" _Leave!"_ Gloria yells.

So he does.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alice hears. She's back in the library. Damian is standing next to her. "I mean, I saw you here and well, you look really sad, but also kind of pretty, I- shit- I didn't.. uh," he blushes.

"I.. I don't know," Alice admits.

"You don't?" Damian looks confused.

"I don't. A few minutes ago, I was really sad, but now.. I'm not?"

"You're not?"

"I don't know,' Alice says again. She leans back in the library chair.

Damian takes a seat in the other one next to hers. "Wanna tell me?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"It's okay," Damian says, "I mean, well…"

"But maybe I should," she turns to Damian and smiles.

"Well," Damian shifts a little bit in his seat, "I wish I could say something like 'We have time' but the library is about to close so…"

Suddenly, Alice has an idea. She stands up and Damian looks up. "You're right," she says. She gathers all the courage she has and extends her hand. "Wanna join me in the Lima Bean with coffee? We can talk there."

Damian nods _way too_ quickly and he looks really excited. He takes her hand and Alice smiles.

* * *

The bell rings.

Everyone is there, except for Alice.

"So, let's start with our new assignment," she picks up her stylus.

"Mrs. Rose?" Kate asks, "But Alice hasn't done her number yet!" Marley turns around and faces the other A New Direction members.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Alice has left us," Marley announces and it falls silent.

Kate looks shocked. "But- how?" she asks.

Marley shrugs and turns back to the board. "But like I said-"

"Why the sad faces?" they hear and Marley looks to the doorway.

"Alice!" Damian exclaims.

Alice is standing in the doorway. She isn't wearing her cheerleader outfit, oh no. She's wearing a pretty white dress with a long sleeved cardigan, leggings and heels. There is a silver hairband in her long curly hair.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rose, but if I'm right, I still have to do a song about my passion." She enters the choir room and the music already starts playing.

_Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky_   
_Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die_   
_And I've been looking at the stars for a long, long time_   
_I've been putting out fires all my life_   
_Everybody wants a flame, but they don't want to get burnt_   
_And today is our turn_

_Days like these lead to_   
_Nights like this leads to_   
_Love like ours_   
_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_   
_People like us we don't_   
_need that much just someone that starts_   
_starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

She winks and Phoebe jumps out of her seat. She takes Gloria's hand and drags her to Alice. Gloria nods and they start dancing.

Just like the Unholy Trinity.

_This world is getting colder, strangers passing by_   
_No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye_   
_But I've been looking at you for a long, long time_   
_Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine_   
_Everybody wants a flame, they don't want to get burnt_   
_Well today is our turn_

Alice looks to Damian and gestures him to join. Jace pats him on the back. So Damian does and Alice grabs his wrists and swings him around.

_Days like these lead to_   
_Nights like this leads to_   
_Love like ours_   
_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_   
_People like us we don't_   
_Need that much just someone that starts_   
_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_   
_Our bonfire hearts_   
_Our bonfire hearts_   
_Our bonfire hearts_   
_You like the spark_

The other members get out of their seats too. They all dance and sing along.

_People like us we don't_   
_Need that much just someone that starts_   
_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_Days like these lead to_   
_Nights like this leads to_   
_Love like ours_   
_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_   
_People like us we don't_   
_Need that much just someone that starts_   
_Starts the spark in our bonfire heart_   
_Our bonfire hearts_

Marley looks to her kids, dancing and singing together. It's beautiful. Alice catches her staring and also gestures to her to get up. Marley laughs and starts dancing.

_Days like these lead to_   
_Nights like this leads to_   
_Love like ours_   
_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_   
_People like us we don't_   
_Need that much just someone that starts_   
_Starts the spark in our bonfire heart_

The music stops and everyone starts laughing and clapping.

"Alice!" Marley says, "That was amazing!"

"But, I thought you left us?" Kate is puzzeled.

"Oh, I did," Alice waves her hands like it's nothing, "But then Damian convinced me to come back." She winks to him and Damian blushes. "He was right, we're a family. We're one crazy bonfire."

"Grouphug!" someone yells and Marley doesn't have time to find out who yelled that because the next thing she knows is that someone grabs her arm and they're all hugging.

"Oh look at them," they hear. They all let go and turn to the voice. "All sentimental," Santana says coldly, "Just like the old days."

Marley steps forward. "What do you want, Santana?" she asks.

Santana shrugs and makes a weird face. "I guess I'm just here to thank Phoebe."

Everyone looks to Phoebe. "Me?" she asks and points to herself.

"Yes, you," Santana says, "Thanks for your advice. I did ask Sue Sylvester and guess what? I'm following her footsteps."

Marley can feel the tension.

"San," she asks slowly and also quite nervously, "What did you do?"

Santana shrugs. "Oh, don't know. I just.. I am one of the Regionals judges now, like Sue. Oh, remember how we all lost that time, because I do."

Marley's jaw almost hits the ground. "San…"

"Well, good luck with the competition in three weeks. You'll need it," she waves and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, why did I do this? Well, I didn't want to have twelve flat characters in this story, so I gave them all a little bit more than a name. Let's talk about the clothing for a second, right? I made a lot of sketches in the past five days off.
> 
> Kate is inspired by Cather in Fangirl.
> 
> Tyler is inspired by Levi in Fangirl.
> 
> Damian, I know it's bad, but everytime I write him I think about Rory. But still, I made him small and blond and all. I gave him a Blaine look and I mean casual s2!Blaine.
> 
> Jace is inspired by Jace in Switched At Birth and mostly wears t-shirts with a pocket and light jeans.
> 
> Yeah, Carla cut her hair. Her clothing style is kind of inspired by Reagan in Fangirl.
> 
> Lulu's hair is longer now and well... she's inspired by my sister. I picture her with a black Adidas jacket, jeans, sneakers and colourful nails.
> 
> Karina is inspired by, well, Karina. It's the girl you see in the Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho trailer who is in love with Gabriel. I think her name is Karina, so I named my Karina after Karina. She also wears a lot of light jeans (shorts in summer) and light and easy clothes, because they're the best for dancing.
> 
> Miles's style is inspired by Ryder and Timothy's by Jake. They do wear letterman jackets, though.
> 
> Gloria mostly wears t-shirts with prints, coloured jeans and heels. A little bit like Brittany in Valerie in 100.
> 
> Speaking of Brittany, Phoebe is my Brittany. I know, I said "they're not based on real characters" but it kinda happened. Brittany's outfit in 100 just before Toxic just screams PHOEBE to me.
> 
> Alice mostly wears dresses just above or under her knees. In winter, she wears cardigans and all. A little bit like Quinn.
> 
> God, I told you: long afterword. I still need to do the songs. It was fun to do. I don't know most of the songs, so...
> 
> Gloria: Jeremy - Pearl Jam (I was going to do Gloria)
> 
> Karina and Phoebe: Just Dance - Lady GaGa (I almost did I Wanna Dance With Somebody)
> 
> Tyler: Follow Me - Muse
> 
> Lulu: Just The Way You Are - Billy Joel (I know, I tried to stay away from glee songs (see Gloria and IWDWS), but this one was perfect)
> 
> Jace and Timothy: There's Too Much To Love - Belle & Sebastian
> 
> Damian: Kaleidoscope Eyes - Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Kate: Somebody Loves You - Betty Who
> 
> Carla: Bulletproof - La Roux (I almost did Titanium)
> 
> Miles: Get'cha Head In The Game - High School Musical (I never watched hsm woops)
> 
> Alice: Bonfire Heart - James Blunt
> 
> God, I'm going to shut up now.


	8. Boys vs Girls Mash-Up Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the schoolyear...

"When Sue Sylvester was judge, the New Directions lost," Kate says sadly, "Well, it was nice knowing you all."

"Oh, no, Kate, don't do that," Marley pleads.

"It's true, Mrs. Rose," Tyler adds, "To quote one of the most famous people in the world: 'We're d-d-d-doomed.' Yes, that was miss Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Guys, we just-" "Please, Mrs. Rose," Lulu says, "Don't give us one of those pep talks."

The bell rings.

They leave.

* * *

At home, Marley finds an old DVD. ' _For your dad'_ it says and Marley recognizes Artie's handwriting. Luckily, she still has an old DVD player.

The video starts and she sees Kurt and Rachel. They look so young.

Marley still remembers the making of that video for Will Schuester and damn they all look so young. When Artie won his first award for his movie, he made copies of this video and sent it to all of them.

Marley watches the full video.

She can't give up. She has to continue A New Direction. She has to do it for him.

* * *

Marley is surprised when she sees everyone the next day. She is happy and she has the perfect assignment, but before she can start, an unfamiliar girl enters the room.

"Is this the glee club?" she asks. She has long brown hair and it's braided in a new kind of way. She wears a black tank top, a belt and a black leather skirt. She has long legs and wears a fishnet legging with black leather boots with heels. She also wears several necklaces and two bands around her wrists. Marley gulps when she sees one has spikes.

"Y-yes," she answers.

"Good. We want to join, if that's okay."

Marley looks around and behind her. "We?" she asks.

The girl also looks around. "Ass," she grumbles and leaves the room. Before Marley can say something, they hear her yelling.

"Where are you, dude! This was your idea, don't leave me here now!" she yells and a guy says something back, but Marley can't hear him. He is too far away.

A few seconds later, the girl enters the room again and this time someone is with her. A boy with a really dark skin. He wears an oversized green t-shirt, a light blue baggy jeans and several colourful bandanas around his wrist.

"Hey," he says, "I'm Kevin Hamilton and this is Amelia Statsons." "Just call me Mea," Amelia-or-Mea adds.

"Oh, uh, good," Marley doesn't know what to say, "Uhm, before you audition, why do you want to join the club?"

"Well, isn't is obvious?" Mea asks, "Look at me. My looks basically scream 'underdog' and I heard this club appreciates the underdogs."

"And I want a place where people will appreciate me for who I am and has members that actually want to talk to me," Kevin answers, "Everyone looks at me like I carry this weird life threating disease. Also, I'm tired of people who _do_ talk to me calling me 'nigga' most of the time. I'm black, so what? In fact, I'm very colourful. Look at my clothes." Gloria makes a small 'Artie-preach' hand move. "Luckily, Mea here isn't one of those."

"And for our audition," Marley is surprised when Mea opens her bag and fishes a small boom box out of it. _She still has CDs._

They start singing. Marley doesn't recognize the song, but that doesn't matter. They sound perfect.

When they finish, the vote is unanimous. "Welcome to glee club!" Marley yells excitedly, "Please take a seat. I was about to write the assignment on the board."

When she's done, Kate starts squealing. "You okay, girl?" Jace asks.

"No!" Kate says, "I mean, it's the Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition oh my god, I can't even!"

"The what?" Mea asks.

"The Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition was invented by Will Schuester," Kate explains, "All the girls had to do a song and the boys had to do a song, but not 'just' a song, oh no, a mash-up."

"That means two songs combined to one, right?" Carla asks.

Marley nods. She turns to the board. "First year, it was Halo/Walking on Sunshine vs. It's My Life/Confessions pt. 2. Then, Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer vs. Stop! In the Name of Love/Free of Mind. Then, it was a little bit different. The glee club was divided in two glee clubs. The New Directions performed I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams vs. the Troubletones doing Rumor Has It/Someone Like You."

 _Troubletones?_ Phoebe mouths.

Marley continues. "But the year after that, it was boys vs. girls. I was in glee club and us girls performed Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girls. The boys did Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone."

"This time, I'm doing something new," Marley stands up, picks up the stylus and adds 'EMOTION.'

"Emotion?" Timothy wonders, "What does that mean?"

"That," Marley makes a weird hand motion, "Is the new part. At the second competition, the girls had to do 'boys' songs and boys had to do 'girls' songs."

"Awesome," Lulu whispers.

"The fourth time, we had to do movie songs, now I want songs that express a feeling or an emotion. Get it?"

"Now, class is over!" Marley announces and laughs when she sees fourteen puzzled faces. "I'm letting you all go now, so you can start preparing your mash-up."

* * *

"We need something big," Kevin says, "Something unexpected."

"Hm, true," Jace nods, "But hey, I don't know you, man."

"And your mind is already racing like crazy," Miles smirks, "I like you."

* * *

"So, we just have to sing now?" Mea crosses her legs and puts on a pair of sunglasses, "Shit, it's sunny for a winter day."

"It was Alice's idea to sit outside," Phoebe points out.

Lulu turns to Mea and explains. "Normally, yes. We pick a song that fits with the assignment. With group songs, we also have to decide who sings what. Now, on the other hand…"

"Adventure!" Carla finishes.

* * *

"Love?" Kevin suggests.

Timothy jumps out of his library chair. "That is it!" he exclaims and the librarian shushes him. "Sorry," he whispers.

"No one expects us guys singing sappy love songs," Miles smirks, "Well, except for Damian. Lately, he has been making heart eyes like crazy."

"Damn, are you and Alice a thing now or not?" Tyler asks curiously.

Damian blushes

"Maybe."

* * *

"Love?" Alice suggests.

"Overdone," Kate comments and Alice grumbles something, but all the others nod in agreement.

"Wrong love," Gloria says softly.

"Wrong love?" Mea asks, "That isn't an emotion or a feeling, right?"

"No, I meant escaping from wrong love," Gloria looks up. Alice looks away, because she knows.

Carla mumbles something. "What did you say, Car?" Phoebe asks. Carla looks up. She didn't knew she said it out loud.

"Bravery," she says and everyone gapes at her.

"Bravery," Gloria repeats, "I like it."

* * *

"Girls, before you guys go to the restroom for make-up and all, I have a surprise for all of you." Marley points to the girls _and_ boys.

"Our judges," she starts, "First, Mrs. Pillsbury helped Mr. Schue. Then, coach Beiste was judge. The third year was a little bit weird and then Mr. Schue did it with Finn. This year, on the other hand…" She turns on the board and five familiar faces appear.

"Hello," Kurt waves. Rachel, sitting next to her smiles brightly.

"Good to know that the girls are going to kick some guys' asses again," Tina says.

In the third screen, Mercedes is adjusting the camera angle. "Woo, sorry you guys," Artie says when she's done, "I'm down here!" Mercedes nods.

"I feel so alone," Tina pouts, "Anyway, Marley told us about the competition." "And here we are," Kurt finishes.

* * *

The music starts and all the girls, dressed in black and white, start singing ' _Woman, woman, woman up'_ in the background.

_Woman, woman, woman up._

_Rainbow, ra- ra- ra- rainbow._

_Bullet, bullet._

_Rainbow, ra- ra- ra- rainbow._

_Bullet, bullet._

_Woman up._

Gloria turns around. She takes a deep breath and starts singing. The song is kind of personal to her after everything with Jeremy.

 _You can be amazing_   
_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_   
_You can be the outcast_   
_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_   
_Or you can start speaking up_   
_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_   
_And they settle 'neath your skin_   
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_   
_Sometimes a shadow wins_ _  
_ _But I wonder what would happen if you_

Mea is next to her and together with the other girls in the back they switch to the next part.

 _Girl you've got to woman up_   
_Girl you've got to woman up_   
_Get your rainbow off the rug_   
_And start anew_   
_Girl you've got to woman up_   
_Bite the bullet, not the dust_   
_Cuz the road to better love_ _  
_ _Is losing you_

Lulu playfully pushes Gloria and Mea away.

 _So bad you feel when you wait_   
_Your dignity's down the drain_   
_It ain't right if the road only goes one way_   
_It's okay to love hard as long as long as you're loving you first babe_ _  
_ _Cuz you can't trust no one else to be your friend these days_

_But_

All the girls start dancing together and singing loudly with Gloria, Alice and Phoebe on lead.

 _I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I wanna see you be brave_ _I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_ _  
_ _I wanna see you be brave_

Kate comes forward

 _Innocence, your history of silence_   
_Won't do you any good_   
_Did you think it would?_   
_Let your words be anything but empty_ _  
_ _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

And all together they sing the chorus again.

 _Girl you've got to woman up_   
_Girl you've got to woman up_   
_Get your rainbow off the rug_   
_And start anew_   
_Girl you've got to woman up_   
_Bite the bullet, not the dust_   
_Cuz the road to better love_ _  
_ _Is losing you_

Phoebe skips forward.

_Girl you've got to woman up_

Carla smiles and sings loudly.

_And be brave._

The boys, the old New Direction members and Marley are applauding loudly. Marley is so proud of _her_ girls. She still remembers when she had to do this with Kitty, Tina, Sugar and Unique. She winks to Tina.

"That was so good, girls," she says, standing up, "And your emotion or feeling was?"

"Bravery," Gloria beams prideful, "Or at least, we tried to imply that."

The others give one more round of applause. "Wooo! Now guys, it's time for you now. Get reeeeaaady!"

* * *

The music starts and Marley hears the drums. It's too familiar.

The light shines on Timothy's face.

 _He says I smell like safety and home_   
_I named both of his eyes Forever and Please Don't Go_   
_I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_ _  
_ _This could be good, this could be good_

Jace joins him.

 _And just for this moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I've lost all resistance_   
_And crossed some borderline_   
_And if it turns out_   
_It's over too fast_   
_I'll make every last moment last_ _  
_ _As long as you're mine_

Suddenly, Marley recognizes it. Rachel and Kurt overplayed this damn song. Tyler pushes them aside, like Lulu did. She looks behind her back. Kurt is squealing silently and Rachel looks like she's about to faint.

 _What's your middle name?_  
_Do you hate your job?_  
 _Do you fall in love too easily?_  
 _What's your favorite word?_  
 _You like kissing boys?_  
 _Can I call you baby?_  
 _Yeah yeah_

Kevin clears his throat. It's his first week and he already has a part. Miles insisted on him getting one.

_He says that people stare cuz we look so good together  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Miles gives him a pat on the back when he takes it over. He sings with Damian.

 _Every moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I'll wake up my body_   
_And make up for lost time_   
_Say there's no future_   
_For us as a pair_   
_And though I know I may know_ _  
_ _I don't care_

Damian winks to Alice.

All the boys link their arms together.

 _I'm not crying on Sunday, I'm not crying on Sunday  
__I'm not crying on Sunday, I'm not crying on Sunday  
__Love is patient, love is kind  
__Love is patient, love is kind  
__Love is patient, love is kind  
__Love is patient, love is kind  
__My love, my love, my love, my love_  
He keeps me warm, he keeps me warm

This time, they all sing the chorus together.

 _Just for this moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_Come be how you want to_   
_And see how bright we shine_   
_Borrow the moonlight_   
_Until it is though_   
_And know I'll be here holding you_ _  
_ _As long as you're mine_

The music ends and Marley thinks they're done, but then Timothy steps forward.

"What is it?" he asks and Jace stands next to him. He says: "It's just for the first time, I feel ... wicked."

Kurt and Rachel are the first one to react. "Oh. My. God!" Rachel shrieks, "Oh. My. Fucking. God."

"Boys, I- I am speechless…" Kurt says.

"Not fair," Tina comments, "Now we all know they're going to vote for the boys, only because of the song."

"You sure you guys didn't know about us being the judges?" Artie teases.

"We honestly didn't know," Tyler says.

* * *

"And the winners are…"

Everyone starts drumming, including the old New Directions members.

"A TIE!"

" _Seriously!"_ they all hear Blaine from the background and Kurt and Rachel start crackling. Blaine continues his rant _. "They always do this! Like, why? Are you fucking kidding me!"_ Kurt runs off to shush him. Rachel is still laughing.

"I agree with Blaine," Tina says and Mercedes whispers: "Of course you do."

"Well, sorry guys, but Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes voted for the boys. Artie, Tina and I voted for the girls."

Mea huffs."At least it was fun."

Kurt and Blaine appear on the board again. "Well, congratulations to all of you," Rachel says sweetly.

* * *

" _\- and last, cheerleader coach and TV star Santana Lopez!"_

Santana stands up and blows kisses to the crowd. When she sits back, she shoots Marley a nasty glare. They're in Chicago and Mike is there too. He didn't notice her staring.

After Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity (Marley is surprised they still exist), it's time for A New Direction.

"Are you nervous?"

Kevin turns around. Timothy is standing behind him. "Just.. peeking," Kevin closes the curtains.

Timothy nods, "Well come one, Mrs. Rose is about to make a show circle and Mea keeps bitching about the colour of her Regionals dress."

Kevin grins. "True, I've never seen her this colourful."

After the show circle, Marley takes a seat back in the crowd. She let the kids pick the set list. They made a beautiful 2020's medley.

" _From Lima, Ohio, McKinley High's A New Direction!"_

* * *

Seeing them perform, it hits Santana. She looks over to Marley, who is beaming with pride. The songs are incredibly moving and well chosen. Santana feels uncomfortable and looks around.

_What is this feeling?_

_Is it…_

_Sympathy?_

_No_ , Santana shakes her head, this can't be happening. No, no, no.

She looks back to the stage. Kate Lambert is doing a solo. She sounds amazing and the other members are dancing around her. It reminds Santana of Valerie.

She bites her lip, looks down again and her eyes start to water.

_MAKE IT STOP!_

It's screaming in her head.

_MAKE IT STOP!_

She can't, she musn't, she…

She looks up when Kate is done and the music starts again. She loves this song.

_Is she having a Sandy Ryerson moment?_

She smiles softly and it's a little bit reluctant, but she smiles.

_Yes, she is._

* * *

"And the winner is…"

Marley holds Kate's hand, who is holding Tyler's, who is holding Carla's and so on. Before she closes her eyes, she catches a glimpse of Mike giving her a thumbs up.

She can feel Santana, who is holding the number one trophy, staring at her.

" _McKinley High's A New Direction!"_

"What."

She doesn't have more time to question it, because Santana rushes to Marley and to Marley's surprise, she hands her the trophy instead of hitting her with it.

Her mind flips when Santana whispers something in her ear.

"You deserved it."

* * *

Breadstix is full of people. All the A New Direction members, Marley, Shannon – of course – and all the old New Direction members in Lima. "Congratulations, girl," Unique embraces her. Marley leans her head on Unique's shoulder. "Thanks," she whispers.

Then Santana enters the restaurant.

"Excuse me for a moment," Marley says and goes to Santana.

"Why," is the first thing she says.

"Calm down, Rosalie," Santana smirks, "I'm here to celebrate."

"Why," Marley says again.

Santana crosses her arms and tilts her head a little bit. She takes a deep breath and looks up. "Santana?" Marley is kind of worried. She has never seen Santana so… emotional.

"I cried, okay?"

"What?" Marley is confused.

"I cried," Santana gestures to her to take a seat. Marley does and Santana joins her. She quickly orders a drink.

"I am such a weakling," she continues, "I went to Regionals to destroy you, but then your stupid little club has to ruin it all and made me fucking emotional."

"I-"

"I realized that destroying A New Direction won't help me feel any better, so instead of playing hard, I followed my heart and voted for you. I hate everything."

Marley jumps out of her seat and hugs her. "Thank you so, so much, Sannie," she says sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Santana tries to push her away, but fails, "But don't get to sentimental, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia? Mia von Glitz in the Running on Empty video clip. That's all I'm saying. I didn't really use someone as inspiration for Kevin.
> 
> The mash-ups?
> 
> Girls: Woman Up/Brave - Charlene Kaye/Sara Bareilles. I made a mash-up with Woman Up months ago and I must say, it was kinda good. Sadly, I forgot the second song. I only know it wasn't Brave, but let's go with it, okay? ; )
> 
> Boys: She Keeps Me Warm/As Long As Your Mine - Mary Lambert/Wicked. I NEEDED As Long As Your Mine in it, and She Keeps Me Warm kinda happened. It was fun changing the gender sometimes.


	9. Languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the quote from Passions was from Swing Sets & Sandboxes (the one Kate quoted to Tyler).
> 
> Miles and Timothy's duet for their audition was Pompeii and Artie sang Leaving On A Jet Plane in the Will Schuester week.
> 
> Did I forget anything?

Santana really backed off. It surprised Marley.

She even left and went back to her place in LA. "Satan is back in town," she said. She congratulated the glee club once more and left.

In fact, coach Washington was back. Alice didn't hesitate and went back to the Cheerios. Sad, Marley loved her dresses.

Gloria and Phoebe didn't rejoin.

* * *

Karina has been noticing new things about Phoebe since Regionals.

She loves the way she dresses, the way she smiles, the way she dances, the way she sings and how she can actually sing.

And it confuses Karina.

She has never really crushed on a girl, but not on a boy either. She identifies herself as asexual and knows that asexuals feel romantic attraction and all, but it has never really happened before.

It's not like she doesn't like the feeling.

But still…

She rests her head in her hand and looks over to Phoebe. God, she is so beautiful.

"- to express diversity," Marley finishes and _shit, Karina is in class._

"Understood?" Marley asks the glee club and Karina nods along with the others.

"Good," Marley looks pleased and Karina feels guilty, "You're allowed to make groups, pair up or go solo." Everyone starts talking. Apparently, no one wants to do whatever they have to do solo.

Karina pokes Jace, who sits next to her. He's talking with the guys and looks annoyed when he faces Karina. "What?" he asks harshly.

"Woah, calm down," Karina raises her hands in her defence, "Just wanted to know the assignment."

Jace looks surprised and also amused. "You don't know?" he smirks. Karina nods slowly. He's exhausting. "Languages," he answers, "We have to sing in other languages to express diversity and all."

"Oh."

She looks over to Phoebe, who is writing something down. Karina moves closer.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe looks up and her face lits up. It makes Karina's stomach flip. _Why?_

"Do you already have a partner for a duet?" Karina asks nervously. Once again, _why?_ "I mean, I-" "No, and I'd love to sing with you," Phoebe answers.

Karina smiles widely.

* * *

"Lovebirds," Jace whistles. Damian shoos him away and turns back to Alice.

"So, that's a yes?" he asks hopefully, "We'll do a duet?" Alice leans closer and kisses him and Damian swears his head's about to explode.

"Yes," she whispers softly in his ear.

* * *

"Apparently Phoe and Alice have paired up with Karina and Damian," Gloria shrugs, "So, is it okay to join you guys?"

"Sure," Mea asks, "I like you, so…" Kate nods too and Carla hugs Gloria tightly.

"Absolutely," she says. Only Lulu looks doubtful. "Well…" she starts and Gloria goes pale.

"Lu, I know I haven't been the nicest to you before glee, but-"

"Gloria, stop!" Lulu shrieks, "I was just kidding. Of course you can join us!"

* * *

"I hate him," Miles jokes.

"Of fucking course he runs off to his woman," Timothy grins, "At least I don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, really?" Jace makes a serious face.

"Really," Timothy says.

"God, stop it!" Miles says.

"Well, all boys group without Damian it is?" Kevin asks and the other nod excitedly.

"Showcircle?"

"Hell yes!" Timothy yells.

* * *

"You're sure?" Phoebe asks. She falls down on Karina's bed. "Positive," Karina nods, "I'm going to do this. And well, why not starting with my own native language?"

"Good point," Phoebe sits up straight, "So... Portuguese it is?"

'Well," Karina bites her under lip, "Unless you want something different."

"Oh no!" Phoebe waves her away, "Just send me the lyrics and I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah, hang on," she quickly copy-pastes the lyrics and mails it to Phoebe. "Got it?"

"Got it and damn that's- oh!"

"I know!" Karina shrieks and she also jumps on the bed, "I hope Mrs. Rose won't mind."

"I hope too," Phoebe smiles and Karina loves that smile so much _and is this love?_

She leans closer and Phoebe's eyes widen. She looks curious but also nervous. Karina closes the last bit of space between their faces and presses her lips to Phoebe's.

Time stops around them.

Karina has no idea what she's doing, but she likes it.

Until she pulls back and sees Phoebe's face. It's full of horror.

Karina quickly moves away. "God, Phoe, I'm so, so, sorry."

Phoebe brushes her lips softly and it makes Karina feel even more bad. Phoebe's eyes are still wide open from the shock.

"I- eh, I should leave," Phoebe says after a long time. Karina heart sinks. She closes her eyes and nods sadly.

"Yes, you should," she says.

* * *

"I don't like this one," Kate comments, "German is such a harsh language. It sounds horrible."

"So what?" Mea asks, "I like it."

"What about this one?" Lulu presses play and music fills her room. Mea's eyes pop open, Kate's jaw drops, Gloria's face lits up and Carla gapes at Lulu's tablet.

"I think we found a song," Lulu laughs, until-

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ALL!"_ Mya shouts, banging on the door.

Everyone stares at the door, mostly shocked or surprised.

"Just leave her," Lulu says sadly, "Let's continue."

* * *

"Italian?" Damian suggests, "I know, Paris is the city of love, but it's so cliché." Alice hums in agreement.

"We have to do something new and fresh," she says, "But not Chinese, Korean – although I do like PSY's new song – or something herbrewish or arabic."

"True," Damian nods, "Not something against them, but they're damn hard."

"What about Spanish?" Alice asks, "Or wait… too Italian."

Damian snorts and Alice hits him playfully on the head.

"Hey, ouch, no!" he laughs.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice says teasingly.

"I love you," Damian accidentally says and Alice's cheeks flutter red.

"I love you too, doofus."

* * *

"Love was such a big shocker," Jace says, "We have to do another big one."

"Again, something unexpected," Miles adds.

"Kev, your idea for the mash-up was mind-blowing," Timothy pats Kevin on the back, "Do it again!"

Kevin smirks.

"Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

"You are all dressed up, I see?" Marley says, excited to see her guys. "Yes, we're from the streets," Miles makes an old gangster sign and Timothy hits him.

"Well, _backstreet boys_ , let's get started!"

But to Marley's surprise, no one opens a tablet or goes to the board. Oh no. Kevin opens his mouth, but instead of singing, he starts doing background vocals. Tyler is the one to sing.

 _Formidable, formidable_   
_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,_   
_Nous étions formidables,_   
_Formidable,_   
_Tu étais formidable,_   
_J'étais fort minable,_ _  
_ _Nous étions formidables._

Damian laughs and starts doing the bass with the other guys also doing background vocals.

 _Eh, l'bébé, oups : mademoiselle,_   
_Je vais pas vous draguer, promis, juré,_   
_J'suis célibataire et depuis hier putain,_   
_J'peux pas faire d'enfants, mais bon, c'est pas... eh, reviens !_   
_5 minutes quoi, j't'ai pas insulté, j'suis poli, courtois,_   
_Et un peu fort bourré et pour les mecs comme moi_   
_Vous avez autre chose à faire, vous m'pourriez vu hier_   
_Où j'étais_ _Formidable, formidable_   
_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,_   
_Nous étions formidables,_   
_Formidable,_   
_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,_ _  
_ _Nous étions formidables._

They're doing it a cappella.

 _Eh tu t'es regardé, tu t'crois beau_   
_Parce que tu t'es marié ?!_   
_Mais c'est qu'un anneau, mec, t'emballes pas,_   
_Elle va t'larguer comme elles font chaque fois,_   
_Et puis l'autre fille, tu lui en a parlé ?_   
_Si tu veux je lui dis, comme ça c'est réglé,_   
_Et au p'tit aussi, enfin si vous en avez,_   
_Attends 3 ans, 7 ans et là vous verrez_   
_Si c'est_ _Formidable, formidable,_   
_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,_   
_Nous étions formidables,_   
_Formidable,_   
_Tu étais formidable, et j'étais fort minable,_ _  
_ _Nous étions formidables._

Marley looks so surprised. She was thinking about doing 'A CAPELLA WEEK', but she didn't really like it when she had to do it back in high school.

 _Et, petite, oh, pardon : petit,_   
_Tu sais dans la vie y'a ni méchant ni gentil,_   
_Si maman est chiante, c'est qu'elle a peur d'être mamie,_   
_Si papa trompe maman, c'est parce que maman vieillit, tiens !_   
_Pourquoi t'es tout rouge? Beh, reviens, gamin,_   
_Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous_   
_A me regarder comme un singe, vous ?_   
_Ah, oui, vous êtes saints, vous,_   
_Bande de macaques !_   
_Donnez moi un bébé singe, il sera_ _Formidable, formidable_   
_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,_   
_Nous étions formidables,_   
_Formidable,_   
_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,_ _  
_ _Nous étions formidables_

Marley remains silent after the song. She's too flabbergasted. She's not the only one. All the girls and Damian are so surprised, they simply don't know what to say or do.

"Thank you," Tyler grins, looking satisfied and he and the other guys take a bow.

* * *

The music starts and it's really relaxing. Damian and Alice are sitting next to each other, both on a stool. The lights are turned off. They're both looking down and they're dancing in their seat.

Then, Damian looks up and a spotlight shines on him.

 _En ineens zag ik je lopen_ _  
__En ik dacht_ _  
__Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_ _  
__Ik was meteen ondersteboven_ _  
__En jij om de_ _  
__Hoe-oek, hoe-oek_ _  
__En we liepen samen verder_ _  
__En ik dacht_ _  
__Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_ _  
__Passen wij ineens zo_ _  
__Goe-oed, goe-oed._ _  
__Bij elkaar en ik weet niet wat ik_ _  
__Doe-oe, doe-oe_ _  
__Hoe zijn we hier beland_ _  
__Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_  
  
Damian's light goes off. Alice's goes on and she looks up. She's beaming.

 _En vliegen door de dagen_ _  
__En het voelt_ _  
__Goe-oed, goe-oed._ _  
__En ik moet het eigenlijk niet vragen_ _  
__Maar wat nou als ik het_ _  
__Doe-oe doe-oe_ _  
__Wil je samen verder_ _  
__En ik dacht_ _  
__Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_ _  
__Passen wij ineens zo_ _  
__Goehoed, goehoed._ _  
__Bij elkaar en ik weet niet wat ik_ _  
__Doe-oe, doe-oe_ _  
__Hoe zijn we hier beland_ _  
__Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_  
  
They stand up and they hold each other's hands.

 _Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_   
_Passen wij ineens zo_   
_Goehoed, goehoed._   
_Bij elkaar en ik weet niet wat ik_   
_Doe-oe, doe-oe_   
_Hoe zijn we hier beland_ _  
_ _Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_

 _En ik dacht_   
_Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_   
_Passen wij ineens zo_   
_Goe-oed, goe-oed._   
_Bij elkaar en ik weet niet wat ik_   
_Doe-oe, doe-oe_   
_Hoe zijn we hier beland_ _  
_ _Hoe-oe, Hoe-oe_

Everyone is applauding and Jace mumbles something.

"What's it, Jason?" Karina asks and Jason shoots back: "Don't call me that!"

"I swear I heard him saying 'just kiss already' or something," Timothy nods to himself and suddenly, everyone starts chanting.

_"KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

Alice looks down and blushes. Damian looks more embarrassed.

" _KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

Damian cups Alice's face and Alice looks up. Her green eyes are sparkling.

" _KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

"Yes?" Damian whispers.

"Yes," Alice whispers back and Damian presses his lips against hers.

" _KISS! KIS- ooooooh."_

Damian pulls away. "Oh, shut up you idiots."

They take a seat and Marley stands up. "Okay, who's next?"

She looks down on a sheet of paper – yes, she still uses paper.

"Karina and Phoebe?"

"Actually, just me," Karina stands up, "I've been working on my singing lately and I guess it's good enough for this song now."

Marley looks impressed. She eyes Phoebe, who looks away and Gloria whispers something in Phoebe's ear.

"The floor is yours."

Karina nods, starts the music and gets up.

 _Eu quis te conhecer mas tenho que aceitar_   
_Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá_   
_Pode ser cruel a eternidade_ _  
_ _Eu ando em frente por sentir vontade_

She nods to Phoebe, who is avoiding her eyes.

 _Eu quis te convencer mas chega de insistir_  
_Caberá ao nosso amor o que há de vir_  
_Pode ser a eternidade má_  
_Caminho em frente pra sentir saudade_

Then, something unexpected happens. Phoebe stands up and _starts singing for fuck's sake._ Karina is so shocked she forgets her worries about the song not being 'language-y' enough.

 _Paper clips and crayons in my bed_   
_Everybody thinks that I'm sad_   
_I'll take a ride in melodies and bees and birds_   
_Will hear my words_ _  
_ _Will be both us and you and them together_

The nods to Karina, who is frozen.

 _Cause I can forget about myself, trying to be everybody else_   
_I feel alright that we can go away_   
_And please my day_ _  
_ _I let you stay with me if you surrender_

Karina remembers she has to sing. She gathers all her courage and continues with her part.

 _Eu quis te conhecer mas tenho que aceitar_   
_(I can forget about myself trying to be everybody else)_   
_Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá_   
_(I feel all right that we can go away)_   
_Pode ser a eternidade má_   
_(And please my Day)_   
_Eu ando sempre pra sentir vontade._ _  
_ _(I'll let you stay with me if you surrender)_

"So, still Karina and Phoebe, I see?" Marley's eyebrows rise.

"Yeah," Karina laughs shyly, "We were worried about the song though."

"I mean, it has English in it," Phoebe adds, "Because I can't speak, nor sing in Portuguese."

"Yes, Karina," Marley points to Karina, "That was amazing!"

Karina looks around to be sure she's really talking to her. "Really, Mrs. Rose?"

"Really."

The bell rings.

"Okay, last group tomorrow!" Marley announces, "Bye y'all."

Everyone says their goodbyes and leaves, except for Karina. She slowly shuffles to the hallway. Phoebe is leaning against the lockers.

"Hi," she says softly, "Can't talk long. I'm going with Glo and Alice to the mall." Karina just nods.

"Phoebe, I just-" "It's okay," Phoebe assures her, "I swear."

Karina sighs and looks up. "So?"

"So," Phoebe crosses her arms, "I'm flattered and all and you're still my friend, but-"

"The feeling's not mutual?" Karina sighs and Phoebe nods slowly.

"Good," Karina stands up straighter, "I- I just- I guess I can live with that."

Phoebe smiles. It's one of the smiles Karina loves.

A phone buzzes and Phoebe fishes hers out of her overall's pocket. "Ah, they're waiting for me," she says and leaves.

* * *

_Du kennst mich viel zu wenig  
Doch ich war dir noch nie so ähnlich_

_Wit tragen und wir machen_  
_Doch schon jetzt die selben Sachen_

Kate smiles to Mea, who nods. _You sound horrible_ , she mouths and Kate mouths back. _I know.  
_  
_Unter Freunden geht das klar_

 _Du kennst jetzt meine Art zu schreiben_  
_Doch kennst du auch meine anderen Seiten?_

 _Manchmal glaube ich ich könnte_  
_Durch deine Augen meine Hände sehen_

Lulu takes over. She's the best in German.

_Und deinen Tag begreifen  
Und deinen Heimweg gehen_

_Ich bin dein Freund_  
_Ich bin dein allerbeste Freund_  
_Was muss noch passieren_  
_Damit irgendwer bezeugt_

And all together.

 _Wie sehr wir leuchten_  
_Wenn wir laufen auf unserem Kiez, auf unseren Strassen_  
 _Bis hoch in alle Häuser rauf_  
 _Und runter in den Hafen durch die Nacht_

Gloria looks stressed. Her pronunciation was really bad in the rehearsals.

_Deine Art mich nicht zu sehen  
Und einfach so vorbei zu gehen_

_Ich komm dir näher, stück fur stück_  
_Doch bis jetzt halte ich mich zurück_

Carla braces herself

_Was ich alles für dich habe  
Ich bin verrückt nach deinem Glück_

_Ich bin dein Freund, dein bester Freund_  
_Was muss noch passieren_  
_Damit's die ganze Welt bezeugt_

And all together, aka, Lulu on front.

 _Wie sehr wir leuchten_  
_Wenn wir laufen auf unserem Kiez, auf unseren Strassen_  
 _Bis hoch in alle Häusser rauf_  
 _Und runter in den Hafen durch die Nacht_

_Wie sehr wir leuchten_   
_Wenn wir laufen auf unserem Kiez, auf unseren Strassen_   
_Bis hoch in alle Häusser rauf_   
_Und runter in den Hafen durch die Nacht_

"That was intense," Marley sounds impressed.

"Yes, and we crushed it, like we're gonna crush Nationals!" Kate shouts happily. "Show circle!" Marley shouts and they all join their hands.

" _AAAAAAAAAMAZING!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Formidable - Stormae. I really like his stuff. He inspired this whole languages week.
> 
> Hoe - Nielson en Miss Montreal (I usually hate Dutch music, but this one is quite good. I was torn betweet Hoe and Mannenharten though, but I wanted Damain and Alice to duet)
> 
> Janta - Marcelo Camelo e Mallu Magalhães (I almost picked when Beijo Roubado em Segredo - Tatá Aeroplano e Juliano Polimeno I heard this one had English, but then this happened)
> 
> Wie Sehr Wir Leuchten - GLORIA (I can't speak or understand German at all. Verena chose it for me. I have no idea what they're singing about)


	10. A Wicked Nationals pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I spit this chapter in 2 parts because basically everything in this part was kinda last minute and unplanned. Something in the 2nd part was really hard to write.
> 
> Now, I want to say one more thing: I used "most-likely-to-be-canon" ships when it comes to the glee ships aka, I don't ship all of them. These are the ships that were most likely to be canon around 5x13 (hence Tike and Samcedes).

"I can't believe this is happening," Marley confesses, "A part of me is not ready."

"But you are," Shannon assures her and she takes another bite of her chicken, "You and the kids have worked really hard for it."

"What if we're not good enough? Vocal Adrenaline is our competition, can you believe it? From all clubs, Vocal Adrenaline."

"No, Marley Rose, you're not giving up now!" Shannon bangs her first on the table, "I might be old, but I'm not dumb. You are amazing, Marley."

"Oh yes, she is," they hear and Shannon looks behind Marley. Her eyes widen and she hurries to get up.

Marley turns around and she's surprised to see a familiar face there.

Well, she doesn't have much time to really see it, because Shannon embraces her. She lifts her up. "Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes Jones!" she says happily.

"Coach Beiste, it's good to see you," Mercedes makes one of her familiar diva faces, "But I was talking to you, girl."

Marley suddenly feels small.

"What did I hear?" Mercedes approaches Marley, "Not good enough my ass. What did I tell you fifteen years ago at Nationals?"

Marley smiles at the memory.

"That's right, girl. 'Don't give up on your dreams, Marley Rose. You're too good.' That's what I said."

"I remember," Marley smiles, "But what are you doing here? How is Sam?"

"Oh, Sam is fine," Mercedes smiles proudly, "He just destroyed House of Bichette. Kurt, on behalf of Vogue, is extremely proud of him."

 _Bichette?_ Marley mouths.

"But I am here for you. Nationals is in New York, uh?" Marley nods excitedly. "Well, I am here to accompany you during your last week in Lima before you're going to the Big Apple with the kids. And-"

She retrieves something out of her newest 'K. HUMMEL' bag. She hands her a stack of papers.

"What is this?" Marley asks when she accepts it and Shannon also moves closer to get a better look.

Marley quickly scans the first page.

"Oh, no, 'Cedes you shouldn't have-" "Oh please," Mercedes waves it away, "It wasn't a big deal."

"It is!" Marley exclaims and Shannon tries to read.

"You got us VIP tickets to Rachel and Blaine's Wicked performance?"

Mercedes nods proudly. "They're perfect and it's beautiful. It's really awkward to see them kiss, though. But Rachel's Defying Gravity is almost as good as mine and Blaine doing Dancing Through Life is so catchy."

"And this is," she switches to the next page, "Oh god."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind I called your hotel to cancel your reservation, but this hotel is so much better."

"This one has five stars," Marley gapes.

"I know," Mercedes smiles.

"And… god Mercedes. This is too much!" Marley looks up and faces Mercedes, "First class plane tickets _for sixteen_?"

Mercedes points to herself. "Yeah, I'm number fifteen."

"Who is number sixteen, then?" Marley wonders and Mercedes puts her arm around Shannon.

"Wanna go to New York, coach?" she asks her.

* * *

"That is an amazing set list, guys, but…"

"But?" Marley asks fearfully.

"It misses something," Mercedes nods to herself, "Something big."

"Is it Don't Stop Believin'?" Kate is the first to notice. Mercedes bites her lip and nods.

"What's wrong with Don't Stop Believin'?" Tyler asks, totally blown away because he is the one who suggested doing Don't Stop Believin'.

"The other two songs are great. I love the solo-duet-group number thing, but I'd change the group number."

"But… to what?" Miles asks, "Don't Stop Believin' is important to the glee club."

"I know," Mercedes says softly, "But it feels like some fate thing starts pushing it in our faces. We did it and _again and again_ and then Rachel did a solo version and then we did _another_ one. You've already done one too, right? And the one we did in Mr. Schue week?"

"So, what should we do?" Karina asks Mercedes and Mercedes's brow furrows.

She looks from Marley, to the floor and back to Marley.

"Marley, what happened to your songwriting dream?"

Marley understands what Mercedes is trying to suggest and Marley backs away. "No, 'Cedes, no. I gave up on that one."

"Mrs. Rose, you used to write songs?" Jace beams. Marley has never seen him so excited.

"Oh, that's true!" Kate says, "New Directions used an original song for Regionals when Mrs. Rose was on the team. Mrs. Rose, was that your song?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind-" Mercedes laughs. "- but yes."

"Wicked," Phoebe whispers in awe and everyone starts laughing.

* * *

Marley wants something new, but also something old. She needs to write something that fits A New Direction. She needs to write _about_ A New Direction.

She tries to write another part, but she has no inspiration.

 _We're the direction, we're-_ no.

Okay, round two.

 _You say you know the directions we-_ no.

She takes a sip from her almost cold tea.

 _We know-_ no.

Marley sighs. It used to be so easy, but now, she doesn't feel it at all. She feels like she's drowning in thoughts, in the wrong ones.

She closes her eyes and a song starts playing in her head. It's not hers, oh no, it's too beautiful for that. She opens her mouth and starts singing.

 _My face above the water_   
_My feet can't touch the ground,_   
_Touch the ground, and it feels like_   
_I can see the sands on the horizon_ _  
_ _Everytime you are not around_

 _I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_   
_And it feels like I'm drowning_   
_Pulling against the stream_ _  
_ _Pulling against the stream_

 _I wish I could make it easy_   
_Easy to love me, love me_   
_But still I reach, to find a way_   
_I'm stuck here in between_ _  
_ _I'm looking for the right words to say_

 _I'm slowly drifting, drifting away_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_   
_And it feels like I'm drowning_   
_Pulling against the stream_ _  
_ _Pulling against the stream_

The song finishes and Marley groans in agony.

She is _this_ close to calling Mercedes, but her words echo in her mind _. "Don't bother calling me for help," Mercedes said, "You won't get it. This is yours."_

But, she didn't say anything about –

"Hello?" the line is a little bit crappy.

"Unique, I need your help!" Marley sound desperate, "They expect me to write a group song for Nationals, but I can't. I don't know how-"

"Down, girl!" Unique cuts her off, "Relax."

"I just don't know what to write about," Marley whines, "I don't want them to expect something great, because I'll disappoint them and-"

"Shh," Unique shushes her, "Remember Outcast? That was awesome. It was about us, the 'New' New Directions. We were a part two of something greater."

"I kno-"

"And what is A New Direction then? They're not the 'New' New New Directions. They're a beginning of something better and-"

"Unique!" Marley shoots up, "That is it!"

"What?"

"Thank you, thank you, thaaaaank you. I love you-" "I-" "I have to go now, but thank you."

She hangs up and starts writing like crazy.

An hour later, she's done and Marley is satisfied enough. But still, there is something missing.

She has written about a new beginning, but she can't forget the old things and the past.

She sits down again. She hums softly.

She hums.

And thinks.

And hums.

And thinks.

And remembers the song she is humming. She remembers her looking for flowers for her mother. She remembers Santana boasting about Brittany giving her a shit ton lilies in the choir room. She remembers going to the choir room and hearing her friends sing an acoustic version of Loser Like Me.

And suddenly, she has an idea.

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

" _INCHECKING FLIGHT KB51421 TO NEW YORK"_ the intercom is loud.

"Wait, where's Lulu?" Carla looks around and she's right. Lulu is nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she went to the toilet?" Mea shrugs.

"Well, then she should hurry," Mercedes says, "We're with sixteen people here. We need to get go-"

" _I am here!"_ someone yells.

Lulu is sprinting towards the group. When she's finally there, she quickly apologizes. "Sorry, troubles with Mya. But let's go! New York!"

Carla eyes Kate, who nods sadly.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really here," Kate whispers.

"Hm?" Mea mumbles, "Why, because I can."

"Seeing Wicked live has been one of my dreams for years and now I'm finally here. And not _just_ Wicked, no. Broadway Wicked with Rachel Barbra Berry as Elphaba and Blaine Devon Anderson as Fiyero. I am here, I'm really here."

"I am glad for you, I guess," Mea shrugs. She still has problems with showing affection and emotions. Kevin has always been an expectation. He knows her like no one else, but it is still stupid that everyone thought they were dating.

Ha, ha, the coldhearted bitch and the nigga.

Ha, ha.

"Well, look who's here too?" Mercedes exclaims and she pulls Mea out of her thoughts.

"Oh my god!" Marley jumps like crazy and Shannon runs to a group of people.

"The New Directions!" she says.

Marley and A New Direction quickly joins her. "Well, all except Rachel and Blaine, of course," Puck says, "I bet they're practicing their making out skills."

"Well, I can assure you Blaine's are great," Kurt says absently and Sam hits him.

"This feels so unreal," Jake says, "I've never been to Broadway and now I'm here for miss Rachel Berry herself."

"Dude, don't forget Blaine," Ryder reminds him. He isn't Rachel's biggest fan after he found out she still doesn't know his name.

"We're lucky enough that the tour ended _here_ a week ago," Brittany nods, "But I think I'm done with touring."

"Yes," Santana adds, "Because well, we've been thinking about kids." A sudden round of applause shocks all the visitors.

Santana beams. Brittany takes a bow.

"Yeah, how are the little ones around here?" Kitty asks, "Artie and I… we-" "TMI," Artie cuts her short. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Well, Hepburn is at Elliot and Seb's," Kurt says.

"I still can't believe you named your daughter after that woman," Sugar shakes her head, "Why not Sugar?" "

"Yeah, ours are okay," Puck shrugs, "Lucy is old enough to stay at home alone. Finn is at his friend's house."

"Our little one is at his granny's," Mike grins.

"Oh god, that's my gran too!" Lulu hits her head against the wall, "How weird."

"We're still waiting for the right time," Sam gestures to Mercedes and himself, "Damn, now it sounds like I'm still a virgin."

"Maybe you are," Kitty sneers, but smiles.

"Hey everyone!"

"Emma!" around twenty voices shout at the same time. "Emma, Emma, Emma!" Shannon is the first to run. "You're here."

Emma smiles sadly. "Yes, I am."

The A New Direction members remain silent most of the time. It's weird seeing them like this. When they think about the New Directions they think about the former glee club. Nothing more.

Now, seeing them interact like this, it makes their hearts melt.

* * *

 _And Goodness knows_   
_The Wicked lives are lonely_   
_Goodness knows_   
_The Wicked die alone_   
_It just shows when you're Wicked_   
_You're left only_ _  
_ _On your own_

Mea hates feeling this way.

She hates feeling vulnerable.

But she knows it's true, because to this day, the underdogs are still hated.

* * *

 

 _When grey and sere our hair hath turned_ _  
_ _We shall still revere the lessons learned_

As if it's planned, most New Direction members look up like they can see the sky. Will Schuester will forever be in their hearts.

Even though he was a horrible teacher.

* * *

 

 _Unlimited_   
_My future is unlimited_   
_And I've just had a vision_   
_Almost like a prophecy_   
_I know - it sounds truly crazy_   
_And true, the vision's hazy_   
_But I swear, someday there'll be_   
_A celebration throughout Oz_ _  
_ _That's all to do with me!_

Mercedes smiles to herself. She remembers feeling this and it doesn't matter that Rachel is singing it now – sometimes, they're still enemies – because she made it too.

* * *

 

 _What is this feeling_   
_So sudden and new?_   
_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_   
_My pulse is rushing_   
_My head is reeling_   
_Oh, what is this feeling?_   
_Does it have a name?_   
_Yes_ _  
_ _Ahhh_

Karina eyes Phoebe.

Yeah… she wonders the same. Sure, she's not 'loathing' Phoebe, but she is definitely feeling something.

* * *

 

 _Under the surface_   
_Behind the scenes_ _  
_ _Something baaaaaaad._

Carla has a bad feeling about being in New York. She has talked with Kate about the New Directions losing Nationals in New York.

That is such a bad idea.

She wishes it could be easier, so much easier.

But Carla knows better and only Lulu is aware of her anxiety.

She folds her hands and waits for the song to be over.

* * *

 

 _See that tragic'ly beautiful girl_   
_The one in the chair_   
_It seems so unfair_   
_We should go on a spree_   
_And not she_   
_gee-_   
_I know someone would be my hero_   
_If that someone were_ _  
_ _To go invite her..._

Artie knows this song by heart, because he attended a lot of rehearsals for his Broadway documentary. And this part still hits him.

* * *

 

 _La la la la_   
_You'll be popular -_   
_Just not quite as popular_ _  
_ _As me!_

Sugar smiles proudly to herself. This will be stuck in her head for days and she doesn't mind at all.

Only one thing.

She is so much better than Galinda.

* * *

 

 _Hands touch, eyes meet_   
_Sudden silence, sudden heat_   
_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_   
_He could be that boy_ _  
_ _But I'm not that girl_

Tyler takes a deep breath. She could be that girl, but he's not that boy. He smiles to himself until he realizes he isn't thinking about Kate.

* * *

 

 _I think we've found the place where we belong!_   
_I wanna be_ _  
_ _In this hoi polloi_

Gloria never felt home at the Cheerios. She never really knew home, not even her house. That never felt like home.

But glee club feels different.

* * *

 

 _I am a sentimental man,_ _  
_ _Who always longed to be a father._

Emma's heart sinks. She left Danny alone at their apartment. She should call him, but now, she wants to cry.

* * *

 

 _And if I'm flying solo_   
_At least I'm flying free_   
_To those who'd ground me_   
_Take a message back from me_   
_Tell them how I am_   
_Defying gravity_   
_I'm flying high_   
_Defying gravity_ _  
_ _And soon I'll match them in renown!_

Kurt nods proudly to Rachel. She looks wonderful, flying high like that.

He remembers her getting the part. She cried from happiness, but also apologized to him and Mercedes. "I am sorry that I get to sing _our_ song alone," she said all those months ago.

Kurt is happy with his life. He is settled and honestly, he doesn't want more changes. It took him such a long time and overcoming a billion of struggles, but here he is, cheering one of his best friends and his husband. They're amazing.

He remembers the producer asking him for Boq, then Fiyero and even as a random extra. He really wanted Kurt in it, but he still declined it. Rachel wondered why ("Jesus, Kurt, it is Broadway. B-R-O-A-D-W-A-Y! How could you?")

He can't do them. He is Glinda and he is not ashamed of it.

He side-eyes Meredith, though. He is a so much better Glinda.

* * *

 

 _No One Mourns The Wicked_  
So we got to bring her -  
-DOWN!

Alice has a weird feeling about this. It reminds her of the Cheerios.

Now with Gloria being gone, she is the 'head bitch' Cheerio. She knew other girl hated Gloria and they tried to knock her off the pyramid, literally.

Are they thinking about her now?

* * *

 

 _'Cause getting your dreams_   
_It's strange, but it seems_   
_A little - well - complicated_   
_There's a kind of a sort of : cost_   
_There's a couple of things get: lost_   
_There are bridges you cross_   
_You didn't know you crossed_   
_Until you've crossed_   
_And if that joy, that thrill_   
_Doesn't thrill you like you think it will_   
_Still -_   
_With this perfect finale_   
_The cheers and ballyhoo_   
_Who_   
_Wouldn't be happier?_   
_So I couldn't be happier_   
_Because happy is what happens_   
_When all your dreams come true_   
_Well, isn't it?_   
_Happy is what happens_ _  
_ _When your dreams come true!_

Damian feels like he's the happiest guy on the earth. Does that mean he has succeeded?

Like, he has the most perfect girlfriend, has amazing new friends and feels great.

Seeing the girl who plays Glinda and Blaine perform, it moves Damian. He never really had a dream, but seeing them… he guesses he has one now.

* * *

 

 _I've done what long ago I should_   
_And finally from these powers something good_ _  
_ _Finally, something good_

Phoebe still thinks that quitting the Cheerios was the best decision she ever made.

* * *

 

 _A Man's Called A Traitor_   
_Or Liberator. A Rich Man's A Thief_   
_Or Philanthropist. Is One A Crusader_   
_or ruthless invader? It's all in which label_ _  
_ _is able to persist._

This reaches Kevin deeply. Sure, it has been better and it's almost perfect, but still… they're not equal.

* * *

 

 _Don't wish, don't start_ _  
_ _Wishing only wounds the heart_

 _Woops_ , Jace thinks sarcastically. He looks around and sees how everyone is so focused on the show. He knows he has to be grateful for the VIP tickets (the seats are amazing, yes), but a part of him just can't.

So far, Jace has been eyerolling like crazy. He loves music and plays, but he has never been a musical fan. He watched Billy Elliott a long time ago and it bored him to death.

At least Tim is enjoying it. The others can suck it.

* * *

 

 _Say there's no future_   
_For us as a pair_   
_And though I know I may know_ _  
_ _I don't care_

Being in New York feels so free. Timothy knows that this is one of the first states to legalize gay marriage and it makes his stomach flip. At this moment, they're at forty-nine (stupid North Carolina) and he is waiting for fifty.

* * *

 

 _No act of charity goes unresented_   
_No good deed goes unpunished_   
_That's my new creed_   
_My road of good intentions_   
_Led where such roads always lead_   
_No good deed_ _  
_ _Goes unpunished!_

Miles looks down. He feels ashamed and guilty for not telling it.

No, he has never told Mrs. Rose about his football players giving him a hard time. Timothy is lucky. Now he's with Jace most of the time, Miles is on his own. But imagine them knowing about Timothy and Jace. Miles sits back, closes his eyes and gulps.

Yes, he feels guilty for not telling Mrs. Rose.

But he feels more guilty for not telling coach Beiste, who is dancing in the seat next to him.

* * *

 

_Because Wickedness must be punished_

Lulu wonders why society wants everything to be perfect. She hates seeing her sister hurt. The fight they had before she left was awful.

She knows this is about a green witch with powers and all… but Mya's on her mind.

* * *

 

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_   
_I do believe I have been changed for the better?_   
_And because I knew you_   
_Because I knew you:_   
_Because I knew you_ _  
_ _I have been changed for good._

Kate reaches for Tyler's hand and squeezes it. Maybe she's not _in_ love with him, but she still loves him.

* * *

 

_No one mourns the wicked...  
Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed..._

_No one mourns the wicked..._  
_Wicked..._  
 _Wicked!_

Marley dries her tears. She looks to her kids. She has been changed, she knows that, for good.

* * *

"It is so good to see you all here," Rachel accepts the flowers the glee guys bought for her earlier this day, "God, I love roses."

"Thanks for the orchids, guys," Blaine says kindly, "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, come here you lovebirds," Rachel hands the flowers to Kurt and runs to the boys.

"You two killed it out there," Mike says, hugging Blaine, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We all have to thank Mercedes for this, remember?" Sam reminds them and Jake rolls his eyes.

"We know, Sam."

"It was really cool to see this," Brittany is half speaking to herself, "And since when can Rachel fly? I want to fly too! I bet it's so much better than dancing."

" _Dancing through life_ ," Blaine sings and Brittany starts dancing around him.

Jake and Mike start swinging too and Karina looks to Phoebe. Their eyes meet and Phoebe shrugs. Karina shrugs back and together they jump on Jake and Mike's backs.

They all laugh and catch up. Kurt gets everyone something to drink and Blaine and Rachel have to do a meet and greet with the fans.

They are back in an hour and they invite everyone to the dressing rooms. The Gershwin Theater is beautiful.

Suddenly, the door opens. "Hey, sorry to interrupt this reunion," a producer says, "But you've been here for quite some time. We're about to close down. Miss Berry, Mr. Anderson, you-" "Yes, we agreed to take a day off, we're still sure. Harmony and Gyermo are on tomorrow. Wish them good luck," Rachel says in rapid fire, "And no worries, Jim, we'll be gone in a few minutes."

"We're going to the Hummel-Anderson penthouse," Quinn says to Marley and Puck mouths something like _hell yeah_ , "Are you coming with us?"

"Oh, I'd love to, we'd love too," she gestures to the A New Direction members, "But it's kinda a big day for us tomorrow." "Oh, yeah," Quinn sounds disappointed, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, what?"

"Mercedes didn't mention it?" Joe asks in disbelief, "We're all here for your Nationals competition." "Yes," Tina adds, "Wicked was just an extra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all the Wicked songs in order. Why? Well when I wrote this I was all WICKED WICKED WICKED. Do I regret it? Not really, because it was fun and it gave some more insights of the characters: old and new. I should try other musicals too.
> 
> Once again, long loooong afterword after part 2.


	11. A Wicked Nationals pt. 2

"'t is really happening, uh?"

"Hm?"

"New York, Nationals," Timothy says and sits up.

"Tim, no, come ba-" "I like it here," Timothy says, "I like the freedom here."

"Uh, I don't know if you remember America legalizing gay marriage quite some time ago?"

"Not only that," Timothy throws a pillow to Jace, "I feel like… I can live my life here without worries."

"You know that's not true, right?" Jace mumbles, "New Yorkers have problems too."

Timothy throws the second pillow. "Jaaaaaason, don't be so pessimistic."

"Timmyyyyyy, I'm just being realistic," he hits Timothy with one of the pillows.

"Oh no, we're not having a pillow fight now, mister," Timothy gets hold of the pillow, "Not when we're talking about our future."

"Our, uh?" Jace laughs sheepishly.

"Don't start!" Timothy hits him with a pillow.

"Oh! You said no pillow fights," Jace says excitedly and grabs the other one. He starts hitting back.

"Maybe we should do something else, then?" Timothy waggles his eyebrows and Jace groans.

"Yes," he whispers.

" _OR THE TWO OF YOU GO TO FUCKING SLEEP OR I'LL SWITCH BEDS WITH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS,"_ Kevin yells and both guys shut up.

* * *

"I can't take this," Carla looks pale, "I feel like I'm about to throw up, on a dog."

"Dog?" Kate questions.

"Well, it's the dog or your Nationals shoes paid by Sugar."

"I'd go for the shoes," Mea comments, "They're so glittery. _That_ makes me puke."

"Yeah, you only wear black," Gloria rolls her eyes, "Lucky for you, Mrs. Rose allowed you to wear your fishnet legging."

Mea grins. "I know, but it doesn't match the shoes."

"Well, it does match the dress," Phoebe swirls around. The silver petticoat goes a little bit too high. "Oops," Phoebe says and Karina quickly looks away.

"The headbands annoy me, though," Carla tugs on it.

"Wait, where's Alice?"

"With Damian, duh…"

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Tyler hugs Kate from behind. He didn't overstep his boundaries, right?

"Mea's aversion for the Nationals shoes," Kate answers.

"I get your point," Tyler says to Mea, "Ours aren't that great either."

"Well, it was this or paying our costumes ourselves."

"You all looks beautiful," Jace shouts from behind, "We look like shit."

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Mea, you should talk you Jace. You two fit perfectly together!" Carla suggests, "in a very platonic way, of course."

* * *

"Good, a part of me is still not good with pep talks," Marley starts and most people start laughing, "But here I am, in a crowed dressing room in New York with old friends, old teachers, even colleagues and of course, A New Direction."

"Hell yeah."

"I'm not going to give you a whole speech now," Marley continues, "I just want to say that I'm proud of my 'kids' and that we're gonna kill this competition. And even if we don't win-" "Don't say that, Rose!" Shannon interrupts.

"Good. And when we win-" "Better." "We'll do it for ourselves and our family."

The whole room erupts in laughter, applause and some are whistling.

"So, we're with almost forty people here, so this will be a really big show circle. Ready?"

"Ready!" a lot of voices say in unison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAMAZING!"

* * *

"I'm still nervous," Carla sighs.

"Oh, Car, it's going to be fine," Lulu tries to calm her down. She grabs her shoulders and turns her around. "Look at me, we're going up there and sing. And even if we lose, who cares. Remember how my uncle quoted Mr. Schue? 'Who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting there has been so much fun' or something. Trust me, we're going to kill it out there."

Carla turns her head to the stage. Vocal Adrenaline is almost done and it sounds amazing. "Look, Car, we're going-"

"Lulu!"

Lulu stops. She recognizes that voice.

_No, it can't be._

Cameron Diaz or another big celebrity showing up could've been more expected than her.

"Lulu!" Again.

"Is that-" Lulu nods and Carla opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it. She nods and awkwardly shuffles away.

"Lulu!"

Lulu finally turns around.

"Mya?"

Mya is standing right in front of her. She is wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and wears a dark red bow in her hair. Lulu almost shits herself.

"Mya, you… you look beautiful."

Mya shrugs. "Yeah, I forgot how much I used to love my own style." Lulu notices how Mya avoids meeting her eyes.

"Mya, what are you doing here?"

Mya shrugs again. "Guess I'm here to cheer you for the competition. Have you guys performed yet?"

" _In New York?_ And no, we're up after this."

"Ah."

"Mya," Lulu honestly doesn't know what to do, so she simply says: "Look at me."

Mya doesn't move.

"Mya!" she sounds harsh and demanding, but maybe that is what she needs. Mya winces.

"Look. Mya Cara," Lulu starts and Mya looks up. Lulu used to call her Mya Cara after aunt Tina went to Rome for the first time. Cara means something as 'dear' in Italian, or at least that's what aunt Tina told them.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to know why you came all the way to New York, dressed like that."

Mya whispers something.

"Speak up, Cara, I can't understand you."

"You were right," Mya repeats dryly, "You were so right."

"Mya, I have to perform in less than three minutes, so please, tell me."

"About Amber and my other 'friends' because after our fight, I started thinking," Mya confesses, "And Amber was talking shit about Stephanie and Veronica again and I know they're all friends. But they wore something 'bad' and 'not stylish' and she was really degrading them."

"Her own friends?" Lulu asks bitterly.

"I know and that's when I realized that I did it all for her," Mya exclaims, "I never liked her weird tank tops and heels and all, nothing wrong with girls liking that but I… I liked this." She gestures to her dress. "I love dresses and bows in pretty, dark colours."

"So you came all the way to New York because…"

"To apologize," Mya states, "And to show you I love you."

Lulu spreads her arms and Mya hugs her back.

"I love you too, Mya Cara. But now get back, because those suckers finally finished that horrible song, so we're up now. Uncle Mike and aunt Tina are in the crowd. Now go."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Carla nods quickly. She's holding the microphone. Her knuckles are white.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Alice," she peeps.

"Carla, you're not," Alice kneels next to her, "Remember, we have Phoebe as 'understudy'. If you want to-"

"No, I want to."

Alice bites her lip and nods. "Good luck, then," she pats Carla on her shoulder, gets up and leaves.

* * *

Carla had written the song in a hurry. Marley had quickly replaced her old solo with this one.

 _People say words don't hurt_  
_Not when you say them in a blurt_  
_But people don't always see  
_ _What they're doing to me._

She takes a deep breath. Now is her time.

 _But I swear, I'll get over it_  
_Even if it takes me a little bit_  
_More time_  
_But the only thing I need_  
_In order to succeed_  
_Is more time  
_ _More time_

 _People say "get up" too fast_  
_The totally forget the past_  
_They don't see what I'm going through  
_ _They only think about a rescue_

The melody changes for the bridge.

 _I'll show them what I'm worth_  
_And why I am on this earth_  
_This time they won't get me._  
_This time, I'll be free_  
_Give me more time to think  
_ _Give me one more drink_

 _Because I'll show you who I am_  
_Oh I will, hot damn._  
_I swear, I'll get over it_  
_Even if it takes me a little bit  
_ _More time_

 _But the only thing I need_  
_In order to succeed_  
_Is more time  
_ _More time_

 _Yes, I swear, I'll get over it_  
_Even if it takes me a little bit  
_ _More time_

 _But the only thing I need_  
_In order to succeed_  
_Is more time_  
_More time  
_ _Just a little bit…_

_More time._

Carla finishes and has tears in her eyes. The crowd is going wild and some are even giving her a standing ovation. Never in a million years, she'd expected something like this.

She doesn't notice the others getting on stage until the music starts.

She quickly hurries to the other girls in the back and Lulu and Miles start their duet.

She hands the microphone to Miles.

 _I was not looking for arty farty love_   
_I wanted someone to love completely_ _  
_ _Someone more than weekly_

Lulu already had a microphone and the girls do back up for her parts.

 _I was looking for a decent boy_   
_For a tender glance (o-o-oh)_ _  
_ _For a safety dance (o-o-oh)_

They turn around and face each other.

 _The wuthering heights_ _  
_ _And the stormy nights_

The A New Direction boys enter the stage too and together with the girls, they do the background and all harmonize.

 _You give me 10.000 nights of thunder_   
_But I will give them all back to you_   
_'Cause you're so ooh (doodoo-doo-doo)_   
_You're so ahh (doodoo-doo-doo)_ _  
_ _You're so cool_

 _You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart_   
_Ooh, like a solitude erasure_ _  
_ _Like an elevator_

 _And I know we'd do anything for love (oh yeah)_   
_And it is you and me (o-o-oh)_ _  
_ _For all eternity (o-o-oh)_

 _The wuthering heights_ _  
_ _And the stormy nights_

Phoebe starts dancing with Miles and Jace approaches Lulu. He grabs her hand and spins her around.

 _You give me 10.000 nights of thunder_   
_But I will give them all back to you_   
_'Cause you're so ooh (doodoo-doo-doo)_   
_You're so ahh (doodoo-doo-doo)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (Baby, you're so super-duper-ba-ba-dee-oh)_

 _It feels like 10.000 nights of thunder_   
_When I've spend one with you_   
_'Cause you're so ooh (doodoo-doo-doo)_   
_You're so ahh (doodoo-doo-doo)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (Baby you're so super-duper-ba-ba-dee-oh)_

The four of them start jumping while the others in the back start dancing. Karina created the choreography.

 _Baby baby you're irresistible_   
_and I'm insatiable (ooh ooh ooh-ooooh)_ _  
_ _Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion (sweet emotion)_

 _You give me 10.000 nights of thunder_   
_But I will give them all back to you_   
_'Cause you're so ooh (doodoo-doo-doo)_   
_You're so ahh (doodoo-doo-doo)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (Baby you're so super-dupeer-ba-ba-dee-oh)_

 _It feels like 10.000 nights of thunder_   
_When I've spend one with you_   
_'Cause you're so ooh (doodoo-doo-doo)_   
_You're so ahh (doodoo-doo-doo)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (Baby you're so super-duper-ba-ba-dee-oh)_

 _And you give me 10.000 nights of thunder_   
_But I'll give them all back to you_   
_'Cause you're so ooh (doodoo-doo-doo)_   
_You're so ahh (doodoo-doo-doo)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (Baby you're so super-duper-ba-ba-dee-oh)_

They all line up and Miles and Lulu continue singing. Lulu catches a glimpse of Mya in the crowd.

 _Doo-doo-doo_   
_Doo-doo-doo_   
_Doo-doo-doo doo doo_   
_You're so ooh (you're so)_   
_You're so ahh (you're so)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (Baby you're so super-duper-ba-ba-dee-oooooohhhhh)_

 _Doo-doo-doo_   
_Doo-doo-doo (oh yeah)_   
_Doo-doo-doo doo doo (oh yeah)_   
_You're so ooh (you're so)_   
_you're so ahh (you're so)_ _  
_ _You're so cool (baby baby you're oo-ooooaaah)_

 _Doo-doo-doo_   
_Doo-doo-doo_   
_Doo-doo-doo doo doo_   
_You're so ooh_   
_You're so ahh_ _  
_ _You're so cool_

 _Doo-doo-doo_   
_Doo-doo-doo_ _  
_ _Doo-doo-doo doo doo_

They all take a bow and the crowd goes wild. But, oh, they're not done yet. Some crew members help some people getting rid of their cheek microphones and give them normal ones.

The line breaks and everyone takes their places. The light dims and a spotlight shines on Kate, who is standing in the middle.

She looks up.

 _Some groups are a legend_  
_Sadly, there will always be an end._  
_All these years that I've grown  
_ _I wanted to be one on my own_

 _But now I see it crystal clear_  
_I found a family here._  
_Here you find it all  
_ _Thick, thin, big or small._

The light goes on, but slowly.

 _We're rising from the ashes  
_ _Like a phoenix_

 _A new direction, a new beginning_  
_If we stay together, we'll be the one who's winning._  
_A different direction, let us all sing  
_ _We'll see what this will bring._

Tyler jumps next to her and opens her mouth.

 _Having a place for time to spend_  
_Not alone, but with a friend_  
_We aren't lonely anymore  
_ _We'll dance together on the dance floor_

Lulu pushes them away, like she always does and she sings the next part with Carla.

 _Everyone in this big world is unique_  
_Even the people who are called "weak"_  
_We'll hear the criticism loud and clear  
_ _But together, we have no fear_

 _We're learning from their mistakes  
_ _Even the ones we can't fix_

And they sing all together, because they _are_ the new direction.

 _A new direction, a new beginning_  
_If we stay together, we'll be the one who's winning._  
_A different direction, let us all sing_  
_We'll see what this will bring._

 _A new direction, a new beginning_  
_If we stay together, we'll be the one who's winning._  
_A different direction, let us all sing  
_ _We'll see what this will bring._

Suddenly, the music changes. It still matches the slow ballad-ish melody, but it's a little, just a little bit more upbeat. The glee club starts clapping slowly and Jace starts singing.

 _Yeah you may think that I'_ _m a zero_  
_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_  
_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
_ _Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

Gloria jumps next to sing and sings thenext line. It's a little bit jazzy.

_But you have more friends that you know_

Together, Jace and Gloria sing their part.

 _Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
_ _But you have more friends that you know_

 _Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
_ _But you have more friends that you know_

 _Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
_ _But you have more friends that you know_

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

Suddenly, the music stops and the light goes off. The crowd starts mumbling, but then, with a _flash_ , the spotlight shines on Karina _. This is her moment._

 _But I'll get it right.  
_ _I'll get it right._

The music starts again and it's all ballad-ish. Alice, Phoebe, Miles and Timothy nod to each other.

 _It's time to, time to fight back._  
_Even if we'll forever only be pretending.  
_ _But we're gonna light up the world tonight._

Kevin closes his eyes and starts belting with Mea, while the others start with the ending.

 _A new direction, a new beginning_  
_If we stay together, we'll be the one who's winning._  
_A different direction, let us all sing  
_ _We'll see what this will bring._

 _A new direction, a new beginning_  
_If we stay together, we'll be the one who's winning._  
_A different direction, let us all sing  
_ _We'll see what this will bring._

Now, the song is really over when the light goes off. They all hang their heads and look up when the lights flicker back on. The crowd is clapping and everyone's standing. The old New Direction members, Shannon, Emma and Mya are the loudest.

They line up again and take a bow.

* * *

"We totally owned it!" Jace yells when they're running to the dressing room. The old New Direction members, Shannon, Emma and Mya are already there.

"I am so proud of you!" Marley tells them with tears in her eyes. She loves her kids so much.

"You killed it out there," Artie makes his 'preach' sign.

"You all better win," Mercedes puts her hand on his shoulder.

"And if you don't…" Blaine face falters, but then he smiles. "Nah, kidding."

"Will would've been so proud of you guys and Marley," Emma says softly and Shannon puts her arms around the woman's waist.

"Oh, Ems," she hugs her, "Oh, Ems…"

"Finn too," Marley adds and everyone goes silent.

"And Lilian," Kurt points out.

They all look around. It went from excited to sad.

"Dude and dudettes," Puck shouts out of nowhere, "Why the sad faces? They need to win something!"

* * *

"And presenting you Mrs. Remington!"

A small woman, wearing white, enters the stage and waves to the crowd. She's holding an envelope.

"Good, good, it's so good to be here," she sound fake, "I love show choirs and, god, they were all wonderful!"

More applause.

"But it's time for the big reveal, uh?" she winks, "On the third place-" she opens her envelope and the tension is high. Marley is holding Timothy's hand on the left and Kate's on the right.

"Vocal Adrenaline!"

Marley almost shits in her pants.

Vocal Adrenaline… last?

The Vocal Adrenaline members and leader all look like they're about to faint. The shell-shocked leader absently accepts the trophy.

"Then, now it's time for the big one, uh? A New Direction and Free Feelers," Mrs. Remington continues.

Oh god.

"And the winner of the 2028 National Show Choir Competition is…."

Marley closes her eyes and she feels Timothy squeezing her hand. She can't take it anymore. She's so damn nervous.

What if they fail?

It's their first year after all.

Mrs. Riley will disband the club.

No.

"… A New Directions! Congratulations!"

Everyone snaps out of their trances and Marley hears yelling and cheering and when she looks around she sees people crying. Confetti is falling down and the crowd goes wild. "That's my favourite club!" she hears Shannon shout, "That's _my_ club!"

This is happening.

Mrs. Remington hands her the trophy. Marley accepts it in silence and shows it to the crowd. Pride is all over her face.

They did it.

They won.

* * *

Sugar hired a club in New York and they partied all night.

Marley wakes up with a splitting headache.

"Morning, Rose," Shannon is sitting on the other bed.

"What. Huh?"

"Drank a little bit too much?" Shannon chuckles.

Marley sits up and the first thing she sees is the Nationals trophy.

"Oh my god, that's a trophy," she exclaims and Shannon chuckles even harder.

"Yes, that's right," she says, "You won it, remember?"

"Oh my god…"

Shannon gets up and moves to Marley. "I know, Rose, I know."

* * *

Leaving New York was hard for Timothy. He wants to go back. "You have to let it go eventually," Jace points out when they're at Breadstix.

"I can't, Jacey, I can't."

"Tim, we left three days ago. I'm happy about it all, but I'm over it."

"God, I have to go back," Timothy groans, "I need to. For my own sanity."

Jace reaches out for his hand. He brushes his knuckles against Timothy's.

"And you will, I trust you."

"Come with me?" Timothy asks hopeful.

Jace doesn't answer and after a while, he shrugs.

"We'll see," he says, "We'll see."

* * *

Miles is done with everything. Summer's about to start and he's done.

They won Nationals and that's good, but he's tired of being third wheeled again. Timothy is with Jace again and Damian – he and Damian became close friends – ditches him for Alice all the time.

He needs more friends, maybe outside glee.

The football team still gives him crap, so he leaves them out.

Which reminds him…

The next thing he knows is that he's running to the locker rooms. He bangs the door open.

"Coach Beiste," he says and Shannon looks behind.

"Miles, man, how are you?"

Miles braces himself.

"Coach, I need to talk to you about the team."

* * *

"That's good."

Damian looks up to Alice, who is sitting in the other library chair. "You're sure?" he asks. Alice squeezes his hand.

"Well, yeah," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Finding your dream is a good thing."

"I want to be on Broadway, I want to follow Rachel and Blaine's footsteps now. I want to go to New York."

Alice takes a sharp breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Alice tries to wave it away, but Damian stops her. He gets out of his chair and kneels next to hers.

"Al, what is it?"

"Don't make me say it," Alice whispers.

"Say what?"

"I don't want to go to New York. I want to go to Harvard, to Cambridge."

Damian feels like someone just tore his heart apart.

"I mean, my dad can afford it and I really want it and-" "Al, it's okay," he lies and kisses her hand.

"It's okay?" she asks hesitantly.

"Well, like you said, finding your dream is a good thing."

"So, what are we going to do?" Alice looks scared, but Damian simply shrugs. "Our love is so much stronger than that we think. We're both really smart. We'll figure it out."

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you so much right now, too, but we're not allowed to kiss in the library, so let's go."

* * *

Mea and Kevin are sitting at their usual spot: under a big tree.

"Do you regret it?" she asks. Kevin hums something.

"I meant glee club."

"I know," Kevin says quickly, "And no, I don't regret it."

"Me neither," Mea nods, "I never really show emotions, but I want you to know that I'm glad you persuaded me to join you."

"Oh, yeah… I did. I remember you yelling at me," Kevin laughs and Mea elbows him. It was a little bit too hard and Kevin falls on his side.

"Amelia!" he shrieks.

"Oooooh, you just called me Amelia," Mea says teasingly.

"I guess I did."

Mea extends her hand. Kevin looks at it like it's a creature from outer space.

"You hold it, you dipshit," Mea rolls her eyes, "So I can help you up?"

"Oh."

So she helps him up, but almost falls when she sees something.

"Mea-" "Kev, look!"

She points to their tree. There's a small plaque. "I've never noticed this," she walks over to it and looks down. She almost falls.

"Mea?"

"Kev, get your ass over here!"

Kevin runs to the other side of the tree. He looks at the trunk, not at the plaque. "Mea…" he trails off. He hits her on her shoulder and urges her to look up, but she's more focused on the plaque.

"Finn," she says quietly.

"Finn," Kevin repeats when he re-reads the word carved in the trunk again and again and again.

_THE QUARTERBACK_

* * *

"I can't believe that I used to hate you," Lulu opens another popcorn bag, "I always thought you were the bitchy head cheerleader."

Gloria laughs. "Well, I kinda was, remember?"

"And now we're all here together," Phoebe adds and Karina nods.

"I'm never going back," Gloria states. "Me neither," Phoebe agrees, "I like coach Washington, but she's not like Mrs. Rose or coach Beiste."

"What are we going to do now?" Karina asks.

Lulu shrugs and hands the bag to Gloria. "Continue being friends?" she suggests.

"And I bet _it_ is going to happen to us too," Karina says sadly.

"It?" Phoebe asks, because she noticed Karina emphasizing 'it'.

"Graduation," she says.

It falls silent.

"I totally forgot about that," Lulu says.

"We'll stay friends, right? Like the New Directions," Gloria asks with fear in her eyes, "Right?"

"Of course, Glo," Phoebe crawls to Gloria.

"When I'm getting out of here, I want to go to a dance academy, like Skidmore or Joffrey, like Lulu's uncle," Karina says.

"I'm planning on applying to Juilliard or NYU or NYADA," Phoebe states.

"New York, really?" Lulu asks.

"Yes, and according to Alice, Damian's on board too."

"Oh god, you'll be New Yorkers 2.0," Gloria sighs.

"Then what are you going to do?" Lulu asks.

Gloria pouts. "Don't know," she mumbles.

"Oi, don't be ashamed," Phoebe hugs her.

"Yeah, I don't know either," Lulu stands up, "But I gotta go. Mya and I are going to the movies."

* * *

"We can do this, right?" Carla asks and Tyler nods.

"Don't forget, I'm paying!" he says, "I mean, that's how the first date thing works, right?"

Carla squeezes his hand a little bit too hard. "Ouch," he yelps and she quickly let's go.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "I'm… I-"

"I know."

"Just, Tyler, if I may ask. Why?"

"Why what?" he starts running his hand through his hair. That's what he does when he's nervous.

"Why me?"

Tyler opens his mouth to answer, but he quickly changes his answer. "Why not?"

"Seriously, Tyler…" Carla says, "We can't be a… thing if you don't tell me because a part of me still thinks you're doing it because you feel sorry for me and I don't want you or any person to feel sorry for me even though I-" "Car, Car, calm down."

Carla breathes in and out. In and out.

"Okay," she says when she's calmed down.

"Car, look at me," Tyler cups her cheek, "I fell in love when you sang your solo at Nationals."

* * *

"Mrs. Rose?"

Marley loves that voice.

"What are you doing?"

Kate enters the choir room. It's the last school day.

"Just.. updating our wall," Marley smiles.

Kate takes a look and her jaw drops when she sees all the new photos on the wall. It's covered with New Directions photos and A New Direction photos. "Wow."

Marley nods. "I know."

"I am so happy that I entered this room all these months ago," Kate sighs, "I love glee so much. Thank you for doing this, Mrs. Rose."

Marley looks over to Kate. "You know, Kate, you made me do this."

"What?" Kate asks, curious.

"When you asked me that question about page 934, you skipped off singing. When Mrs. Riley gave me permission to take over glee club, you were the first on my mind."

"Wow."

"So, I guess I should thank you. Not you me."

Kate nods. Her face is full of emotions. The last bell rings.

"I should go. The glee girls and I are going to the mall," she says and turns away.

But she looks around one more time before she leaves. "Still, thanks."

She closes the door behind her and Marley is all alone in the choir room.

She looks around and she remembers the early days. Not A New Direction's early days, but hers. She remembers talking to the New Directions in the cafeteria. She remembers the bad start with Kitty and the jocks. She remembers befriending Unique.

And now she made it all happen again, but not for her, oh no. For her kids: Kate, Tyler, Damian, Lulu, Carla, Jace… the new Original Six. And of course Karina, Miles, Timothy – she remembers her speculations about Timothy and Jace – and Santana's 'gift': Gloria, Alice and Fallon.

And the shock on her face when Mea entered the room with Kevin.

She remembers the assignments. Objects, mash-ups, passions, love, dance songs (and Karina's excitement), languages, oldies, really bad songs… so much.

She checks her phone. Unique is asking what's keeping her so long. She walks to the door and shuts the lights. She looks around one last time. The last time, ending an amazing year. She nods.

" _By its very definition glee is about opening yourself up to joy."_

_Lillian Adler_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue.
> 
> So, the song Marley sings in part 1 is Waves by Mr. Propz
> 
> The setlist:
> 
> More Time - Carla Leenders (original song)
> 
> 10,000 Nights (Of Thunder) - Alphabeat
> 
> A New Direction - Marley Rose (original song)
> 
> So, why did this take me so long? It took me two weeks to write A New Direction (wow such an amazing creative title). Fun fact: I wrote More Time in five minutes and it was unplanned.
> 
> Now, like the mash-ups: use your imagination! It's all up to you. I have my ideas about the melody and so on, but it's not "official" or anything, The only thing that matters: it matches. I am not a musician, but that's important. For example, Woman Up/Brave clashes sometimes "in real life," but not here.
> 
> Like I said, it's up to you.


	12. Mrs. Rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I forgot to tell you that I put some other fanfic references in the last chapter.
> 
> Anyway, epilogue..

_2 years later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

Kate is standing in the doorway of Marley's office. "May I come in?" Marley nods and Kate takes a seat.

"I'm here to talk about you," she says, "Mrs. Rose, you've been awfully quiet the past two weeks and I guess I'm just worried."

She's right. She has been really sad lately and she knows why. And judging by Kate's face, Kate knows too.

"I'm sorry, Kate," she apologizes, "It has been hard."

"We know," Kate sighs and looks around the office, "It's been hard for all of us and it'll be even harder."

"Guess a part of me is not ready," Marley confesses, "The past three years have been amazing and in a few days, it'll be gone."

"Not all of it," Kate points out, "Only a few of us will leave."

Marley knows that it won't matter. She still remembers Artie, Blaine, Tina, Sam and Brittany's graduation. The first four months went amazing, they kept the others updated.

But then it all went downhill.

Brittany's work at MIT was too much and when she ran away with Santana, it was silent until a few years ago.

Tina met some new people at Brown and she spent a lot of time with them, completely ignoring the others.

And life in the big city was simply too much for Artie, Blaine and Sam.

Then after her graduation, she was with Jake and Ryder and she was still close with Unique, but Kitty just vanished and showed up after three years of silence.

"We'll get through it, or I hope," Marley says terrified, "We have to. We're A New Direction."

The graduation takes place a week after the conversation.

"Adams, Alice!" Alice blows one big air kiss to the people in the crowed auditorium.

"Cara, Karina!" Karina swirls around.

"Chang, Lulu!" She takes a bow. Mike, Tina, Mya and her parents are going wild.

"Fallon, Gloria!" Gloria applauds herself. She made it.

"Holiday, Tyler!" He winks to Carla, who is cheering.

"Howell, Damian!" He smirks when he enters the stage.

"Lambert, Kate!" Kate looks up, like she can reach the sky.

"Von Maes, Jason!" Jace still hates it when people call him Jason.

More and more names.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the McKinley High graduation class of 2030!" Mrs. Riley announces.

* * *

_4 years later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

"Huh?"

"You dozed off again," Kate tells her. She looks worried.

"Just a small headache," Marley answers. It isn't a lie. Her head is bonking. The music is too loud. Timothy and Johanna, who joined A New Direction after the first graduation round, are singing a duet. It's beautiful, but it's annoying.

The A New Direction reunion is nice, though. It's good to see the most of them again. Sadly, Miles, Gloria, Jace and Mea couldn't make it.

"I guess I just have a big announcement to make," she says. Kate nods and walks away. Timothy and Johanna finish.

_It's now or never._

"Guys, may I?" she gestures to the microphone Johanna is holding. Johanna hands it over to her and Marley gets on the stage.

"May I please have your attention? Everyone?"

Lulu turns the music down.

"I have to tell you something," she starts, "For almost eight years, I've been leading this awesome glee club. There were ups and downs, pros and cons and so on. I've loved every minute of it. That's why it's so hard for me to say goodbye."

Carla spits out her drink. She coughs like crazy and Tyler rubs her back.

"I've decided to leave McKinley at the end of the year. I only have seniors this year and I saw the opportunity to finally live my dream. I'm old, I know, but better late than never."

"I'll move to California in the summer. I'll continue writing songs, maybe perform them, I don't know," she continues, "I know, it's hazy. I'm old compared to the most people there in LA, but I have to try.'

No one says a word.

"I just want to tell you guys that I love all of you. It has been a pleasure and to this day, you still amaze me. I love you, guys."

"We support you, Mrs. Rose!" Damian yells, "We support you!"

"Yeah!" Kevin yells and every A New Direction member in the room starts too. " _We support you, we support you, we support you!"_

Marley cries.

* * *

_3 years later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

Marley can't believe it.

The past three years have been amazing. She went to California to follow her dreams and she actually succeeded. A part of her still doesn't know how or why, but another part of her doesn't care.

She started her first tour a month ago and now, she's in Ohio.

And Kate Lambert is standing in front of her, holding an 'Outcast' poster. Outcast was her first album.

"Kate?"

Kate eyes soften.

"Mrs. Rose."

Marley stands up and tells security to bring her backstage and give her something to drink. She quickly finishes the Meet & Greet and hurries to her dressing room.

Kate is sitting there with someone else. She doesn't know the boy, but Marley doesn't care. She's focused on Kate.

Kate catches her looking at her and her face lits up. She stands up, walks over to Marley and hugs her.

"Mrs. Rose," she sounds nostalgic.

"Kate," Marley whispers.

"It's so good to see you."

"Same, how have you been?"

Kate lets go. "Oh good. I'm a teacher now and well, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Jasper stands up and shakes Marley's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," he says, "Katie talks a lot about you."

"Really?"

Kate shuffles her foot. "Yeah, kinda."

* * *

_1 year later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

2038 was definitely the year of the weddings. Marley has been to all of them, except for Gloria's. Gloria lives in Australia now. Phoebe and Alice told the others about it at Kevin's wedding.

This time, Gloria actually made it for Kate's wedding.

"Yes?" Marley asks.

"I guess I'm just happy to see you here," Kate says and the barman hands her another drink, "To see all of you here. Even Gloria."

It is true. Everyone could make it, even though there was some tension between some of the A New Direction members. Carla almost missed it because she's heavily pregnant, but Tyler insisted on going because Kate and Tyler are still best friends.

"So weird, inviting your teacher to your wedding," she laughs.

"Or the opposite," Marley points out and also orders a glass of champagne, "Mr. Schue invited all of us to his almost-wedding."

"I always thought that Mr. Schue was this kind of pedo," Kate shrugs and takes another sip of her drink, "I mean, he and the New Direction members were really, really close. It kinda freaked us, Tyler and I, out."

"Do you think I'm one too?" Marley asks amused.

"Nah," Kate answers, "Because now I understand it all. I mean, the bond he and the New Direction members had."

* * *

_5 years later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

"Kate, hi!" Marley waves to her tablet screen, "And I already told you, it's-" "I know, it's 'Marley' now," Kate rolls her eyes, "But seriously, did you ever call Mr. Schue 'Will' after you graduated?"

"Touché."

"Anyway, how are Jas and the kids?"

"Oh, good, good," Kate smiles, "The kids are at auntie Carla and uncle Tyler." They catch up.

"But, why did you call?" Marley asks, "I was about to write a new song." She shows her the studio.

"Can't wait, but Mrs. Rose, I need your approval for something."

"Approval? I'm not a teacher anymore, remember?" Marley states.

"Well, this is different," Kate looks down, "I- eh, I asked the new principal if it was okay to take over glee club. I think I can make it great again."

* * *

_5 years later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

Kate is surprised. "You're really-?" Marley nods proudly and disappears in the crowd.

"- and judge number three: ex-sing-and-songwriter superstar Marley Rose!"

Marley stands up and looks around. She waves and blows air kisses to everyone. She sees Kate's glee club.

She loves them, but she's not going to vote for them because they're basically A New Direction's new generation.

But still, the Rhythm Directioners win.

* * *

_10 years later_

"Mrs. Rose?"

The forty-six years old Kate is shaking. Her eyes are red and her face is ghost-white.

"Mrs. Rose?" she asks again, knowing Marley can't and won't hear it.

She feels someone standing behind her. The person wraps his or her arms around her and hugs her from behind. _Tyler?_

"It will be okay," Kate is surprised to hear Jace. She turns around and remembers all her friends coming back. It's weird to see them in those ugly plastic chairs again. She finally knows how Mrs. Rose felt during Mr. Schue's week. Almost everyone here is close to hitting fifty.

The current Rhythm Directioners are sitting on the other side of the newer choir room.

The door opens and familiar faces enter the room. More sad faces.

"Not again," Unique Adams whispers.

Blaine comforts her.

"Why did she have to die so young?" Jake asks himself sadly, "Why her?"

"I always thought I'd be the first one to die," Artie sighs. Most people turns their heads to him. Then Santana simply says: "Same."

"But not her, never her," Kurt sighs.

"Where are the others?" Kate asks Sam, but before he can say something, a voice answers.

"Aunt and uncle told me that they couldn't make it because they're with my cousins in London for auntie's business," Lulu answers.

Sam nods.

"And the others?" Karina asks. Lulu shakes her head. "Don't know."

Kate doesn't want to know. She turns around and faces the new portrait on the wall again.

"Mrs. Rose?" she tries one last time.

MARLEY ROSE

1997 - 2058

" _All or nothing."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~END!~
> 
> So, I never really planned on killing Marley off (WHY DO I KILL EVERYBODY?) but it kind of happened?
> 
> I do have some drabble ideas, but we'll see. I have Blaine and Rachel finding out they got the roles in Wicked and Tyler proposing to Carla.
> 
> Y'know, when you come to think about it, Marley was the most flat character, but that's because I never cared about canon!Marley, so no headcanons. Is she married, has she kids, more about her career? I DO NOT KNOW.
> 
> I'm not that happy about the lack of AND members in this chapter and how I handled Santana's storyline in the story, but for a first really glee fic, I'm kinda pleased.
> 
> Which brings me to the fun facts/trivia/headcanons
> 
> 1\. Kate is named after Kurt. I wanted a part of him in All or Nothing, so Kate happened.
> 
> 2\. I've been shipping Tyler/Carla since Passions. The other couples kinda happened.
> 
> 3\. Kevin is pansexual. 
> 
> 4\. I almost named Gloria Verena after my friend, Verena. She came with Krissy and Casey, but she was too late. I named her after Verena's favourite band (?): GLORIA. I used one of their songs in language week.
> 
> 5\. Speaking of Verena: she came with Phoebe's name too.
> 
> 6\. I didn't know what to do with Tyler, so I ended up naming him Tyler because of the "Mrs. Rose, Tyler" in chapter one. I MADE MYSELF FEEL A LOT OF HARD FEELING.
> 
> 7\. I totally forgot how Miles, Timothy and Damian looked like while writing... the whole story. I often had to go back to chapter one and three.
> 
> 8\. I wanted twelve members only, but then Mea and Kevin happened.
> 
> 9\. Although, no. My first plan was Carla actually dragging that friend of hers along, but I totally forgot about it.
> 
> 10\. Speaking of Carla, her name is inspired by mine. Someone once misspelled my surname and turned it into Leenders.
> 
> 12\. I'm really bad with math etc. so I have no idea if the years match the ages.
> 
> 13\. I actually had a lof of facts etc. but I forgot them all like why does this happen to me?
> 
> So, still here?
> 
> Then once again: THANK YOU FOR READING. Like really, thank you for reading/favouriting/following or I dunno what's out here because I'm still a little bit new to FF.
> 
> THANK YOU
> 
> *enters a really cool gif here that expresses my gratitude*


End file.
